Miz-K's 10-Year Anniversary Fic
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Celebrating 10 years here on this site, and boy, have we a story for you? Cucumber may have met his match, as he meets a boy with bizarre powers. Plus, the drama between Geo, Mio, & Hotaru unfolds, as answers are revealed. Rated M for explicit language, blood and gore, sexual content, suggestive dialogue, and violence. Miz-KTakase (2009-2019)
1. Chapter 1

**_Somewhere… in Canada…_**

* * *

A crowd of people were cheering to a man in a green shirt, white pants, and with a bald head. The fans were cheering on for him, as they were celebrating his successful mission.

"_Vive le Concombre! Vive le Canada! Vive le Concombre! Vive le Canada!_" The townspeople were all French-speaking Canadians, as the man who saved their land was Cucumber, the Canadian-born hero and director.

"Hey, kids." He said to the 4th wall, "Long time no see. I was finished saving my birthplace. I was just on my way to meet Justin Trudeau, for a celebratory party. It's better than President You-Know-Who. Eh, what can _I _say? I'm Canadian."

Cucumber waved to the crowd, as he was given a proper greeting.

* * *

Cucumber was in his studio, with his staff, as he showed a picture of himself and Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, shaking hands.

"And so, by the handshake to the greatest and latest Prime Minister of Canada, we must thank our stars of our greatest hero alive – _me_. Everyone in _Team Cucumber _should be proud of your great leader, for saving the country from a devastating avalanche. And now, I will speak in French of what I said. AHEM!

_Et donc, par la poignée de main au plus grand et dernier Premier ministre du Canada, nous devons remercier nos stars de notre plus grand héros vivant - moi. Tous les membres de l'équipe Concombre devraient être fiers de votre grand leader, qui a sauvé le pays d'une avalanche dévastatrice. Merci._"

Mike, a man in a blue hat and outfit, said, "Hey, Jerry, we heard you the first time. I'm Canadian, too, you know."

Cy, a girl in light brown hair done in a side pigtail, wearing a white shirt, argyle vest, and brown slacks, replied, "Of course. I understand Fwench. Dere's no nee tah say it again."

Setsuna, a woman in long black hair, done in a side ponytail, wearing a butler's outfit, responded to him, "He just loves to gloat, especially since the American President, the dummy that he is, is getting impeached. Only because you speak French… those _baguette eaters_… ugh… Why do we even play the Race Card?"

Cy protested, "Dat's wacist! Dun't be zo wacist!"

Setsuna barked, "Hush, you pint-sized animatronic reject of Scott Cawthon!"

Cy huffed, "Hmph! I'm not pine-size!"

Mike said, "Alright, break it up! Jerry, I'm amazed that you got to be Canada's #1 hero, but this isn't about you, you know. This is about your boss, Miz-K."

Cucumber said, "I knew that. However, he, once again, gave control of the story to _me_. Besides, he's got something planned for _Fanfic #300_."

"Ugh…" Setsuna moaned, "300. Here comes the lawsuits and the dead memes."

Mike asked, "What does that even mean?"

Setsuna said, "Russell Crowe ring a bell? THIS! IS! Sparta? You honestly think you'd plan something like that? Like… oh, I don't know… _This! Is! Miz-K!_"

Cy said, as she stood up, "Nah. You hafta show power. I saw 300, with Zina. And wut yew zay is manness!"

Setsuna barked, "The word… is _madness_!"

Mike & Cucumber stepped back, as Cy glared at Setsuna. She turned to Mike, and then to Cucumber. She nodded, as she responded to Setsuna, "Madness? **_THIS! IS! MIZ-K!_**"

**POW!**

Setsuna was kicked in the stomach, groaning in complete pain, by Cy's huge left kick. Cy walked off, in a slow manner, as Mike said to Setsuna, "You walked right into that one. Idiot."

Setsuna groaned, "This… is why… I _don't _want… movie references."

Cucumber held up a notepad and said, "Ugh… don't remind me. There goes my Fanfic #300 cold open."

Setsuna roared, "JUDAS! YOU _WOULD _DO THAT!"

This is Miz-K Takase's hired team of directors and producers. Led by Jerry Holowitz, they are in charge of writing the best and brightest stories you have ever seen, including comedy, drama, action, and danger. Along with Cucumber, there's his brother, Mike, a member of the RCMP (_Royal Canadian Mounted Police_), however, he chose to wear a policeman's uniform rather than a Mountie Uniform.

Mike said, "I prefer blue than red."

Setsuna foamed in the mouth, as she croaked, "Oh, hush…"

This is Setsuna Sakurazaki, from _Negima_. In the Miz-K World, she's a full-on lesbian, and a lover to Konoka Konoe, her lover and spouse, after they got married (_mentioned in epilogue to Negima manga, but not proven yet_). In Cucumber's team, she is his manservant, bodyguard, and all-around punching bag.

Setsuna lifted herself up, "And I have good insurance, since _Negima _ended. Curse those Kyoto Animation hacks who got _bigger _coverage, after the arson! They get all the luck…"

Cy bowed, "I sowwy…"

The little girl is an android girl, built by her creator, Lady Zina. This is Cy Tokakushi from _Moé Ninja Girls_. She is Miz-K's #2 favorite in the game series (with the RPG coming out soon), and serves as Cucumber's muscle, since she's super strong.

Cy nodded, "Dat's wight. I'm dat stwong."

Cucumber said, "Alright… We got a lot of work to do, and we have many to plan out in this special four-part fanfic."

Mike said, "Right. Two years ago, we introduced _The Gang IN-ACTION_. And last year, we had Demons of Fate vs. the Scarlet Family."

Setsuna moaned, "Poor pitiful Makie. She never gets a break. On the plus side, we learned that she is reborn as a lizard-dragon monster. And she killed Ayaka Yukihiro to boot. How _many _times now has Ayaka died? I miss Seina…"

Cucumber said, "It's fine. Makie's making a comeback. A _cue-cum-back_! Sorry, that's the best I can come up with." He said to the 4th wall, "Well, _you _think of something. I'm rolling with the punches." He added, "Now then, 2020 is the year that everything changes for Miz-K. _Tales of the Bizarre _is now under new management, _The Gang IN-ACTION _has reached _Golden Wind _territory, _Danganronpa _is finally featured in these fics, and the _Fate _series… well… it's getting there."

Mike said, "That's not your department."

Cucumber stated, "Of course. Which is why I hired our crack of staff to present some of the best categories in the _Miz-K World_, as he is busy relaxing at home, in his heated room, having some chicken soup, and reminiscing the times we had."

He said to the 4th wall, "In fact, let's meet our staff! Hey, Joe, play me out!"

(Joe the Narrator): And now, _Miz-K Productions_ proudly presents…

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

**_The Miz-K Takase 10-Year Anniversary Special!_**

(Joe): …celebrating _ten years _of Miz-K Fanfics, since December of 2009.

* * *

Joe narrated, as we see a huge building with the Miz-K sign on top, in LED lights, "In one hollow ground, smackdab in America, this is where the magic begins for Miz-K Productions. For ten years, we have provided and proceeded with many fanfics and shorts that you would love to see. Fandoms include many varieties, such as anime, video games, TV shows, cartoons, and movies. It was here that the magic takes place."

"Anacanapanastan."

A lot of people are hard at work, making story ideas, while paper is flying around. Joe continued, "Here, many employees are hard at work, creating magical moments, which gives the readers what they want. And by popularity ranks, they are the best thing going today. All of it is here, in different categories of genres, from comedy and drama, to science fiction, to romance, to horror, to action and adventure. The ideas are crawling like hotcakes."

The Comedy Office is shown first, as the door opens. Joe said, "Let's meet our _Comedy Department_."

A huge red guy with no clothes on, with horns and a tail, cheered to the audience, "_Hellllooooo~… It's me, Lance Sackless_, heh-heh-heh! THAT'S right… Miz-K no longer hires me for any fanfics… SO! I'm hired as a TEMP! For the _Comedy Department_. WHY, I haven't had this much fun, since they REBOOTED _Rocko's Modern Life_ and _Invader Zim_, ON NET! Flix…" He stuck his butt up and butt-walked around the office, "Butt! Seriously. This is where the comedy gold takes place, as we have lots of _laughs and comedy gaaaags~! _Why, thanks to our recent fanfics, starring Kikuko Hattori, WE, the Comedy Department, decided to make due… which in this point, we are to THRUST and CLEAVE the chucklebones of you readers! The purest of jokes they are, **THE FUNNIER IT GETS!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHHHH! I think I wet myself."

He held up a small computer and said, "NOW! Here's what we have planned for _Miz-K Productions_, under the comedic department! It's about a man and a woman, stuck together, trapped forever in love, only to realize that… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They are in the _circus~!_" he complained, "**ALRIGHT! FINE! **I DON'T HAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE ANY ORIGINAL IDEAS! My mind's a blank, but I come here, often. Hunh-hunh… Well, they all can't be famous."

He tossed the computer away and said, "BUTT! Heh-heh. We _do _have plans to recreate the upcoming _Cucumber 2: The Fanfic Sequel_, as it'll be laughs~ and giggles~! And also, a lot of cussing and swearing, and a whole BATCHFUL! Of action scenes. By the way, all we can tell you is that this also tells Jerry's origin story, of HOW he became a superhero, and Canada's PRIDE AND JOY, next to Justin Trudeau! WE DON'T have the trailer prepared… Hoo-hoo. However… I have something planned for you, which may TICKLE your funny bones… a plenty. WHAT A WONDERFUL WAY TO READ **_COMEDY GOLD_**! Don't believe me? Heh-heh… Well, for this special comedic fanfic for 2020, for the first time ever, SNK's Athena Asamiya will be a part of Miz-K Productions! I KNOW! This is because _Tewwy Bogawd _got in _Smash Ul-di-ment_. But that's the plan. I CAN SEE IT NOOOOOOOOOOOW! Pop Idol in a comedic story, and… … … and… … … Well, it worked for Asahi Sakurai."

The Red Guy sat down and said, "Anyways, 2020 is the YEAR of Athena. HERE'S to Smash Ultimate, for the DLC of Terry. By the way, _Miz-K played SNK Heroines~! _And just between you and me, he's made them int-."

**SLAM!**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The Red Guy moaned, "My BUTT! Ugh… I guess you're not interested then. LEAVE ME to my WORK! _Ciao~!_"

Joe explained, "That is right. Athena Asamiya, of the SNK series of games, will be making her _Miz-K Productions _debut in 2020. What is her role in the comedy styles? We'll have to wait and see."

The next door is the Romance Department. The door opens, as a woman in long platinum hair was reading a novel. She smiled, as she said, "Hello. It's been too long. My name's Kandy Potter, and I was from the _Miranda's Adventure _series. And I'm also Steven Cooke's wife. Since the series ended, _prematurely_, and Miss Miranda decided to become the great adventurer she is destined to be, _without _Kenji Harima, the _Waa_-nabee, Miz-K put me in charge of dramatic scenes and fanfics. This is where I produce the many dramas that I created. For example, wanna know what makes the _Fate series_? Drama. I happen to be in charge of future Fate stories, and set up an ambience of suspense and shock. Not sure if we plan our _Book of Makie Fate fic_, anytime soon. But we _do _have plenty of fated fics that will feature brand-new characters and fandoms. But these things take time. OH! You want to know what project I'm planning?"

She held up a promo poster and said, "_Coming soon, on the birthday of Yamabuki Suou_, _Moé Ninja Girls _presents… **_Bookie's Revenge! _**What is the story synopsis, you ask? Yamabuki Suou is kicked out of the Ninja Seeking Club, by Enju Saion-Ji, after one too many pranks gone awry. Vowing payback, Yamabuki plots to get even with Enju, for expelling her from the club… even if it means torturing or blackmailing her to do so. That project is planned for soon, and is set for January of 2020, available in _Miz-K Productions_, which, as of this fic, the profile name will be officially renamed. Well, not exactly. We don't want the readers to get _too _confused, now can we?"

Kandy beeped, "_Battery low…_" She gasped, "Whoops! I have to recharge… Drama stories drain my batteries. Bye for now!"

The door shut, as we move to the Action Department. The door opens, as we see a man in blonde hair, tan skin, and his body a bit frail. He said, as he turned to the camera, "Hello, it's me. You don't remember me, but I used to be a hero. Miz-K was nice enough to make me a part of his staff, since Season 3 ended. Name's All Might. However, since I'm no longer All Might, you can call me Toshinori Yagi, as I am billed. Here is where the action and battles take place. It comes in varieties of genres, including contact sports, extreme sports, and the occasional brutal punches. That's right. This is where _The Gang IN-ACTION _and _Fanfic Battles _take place! Not to mention, heroes and villains alike show off their true power, no matter what powers they hold, and show off their potential. As a matter of fact, we have something special, based off of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Here… Take a look at this."

The computer plays a movie trailer, showing off Miz-K's NEXT Action-Packed project…

* * *

**_Coming soon to Miz-K Productions…_**

* * *

**_The World of Nintendo & Mario…_**

* * *

(Narrator): _In the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads happily are at peace, until…_

(Mario assaults the Toad in World 8-Castle)

(Mario): HOW DOES IT FEEL? HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL, WHEN YOU FUCKED ME?

(Toad was crying)

(Narrator): _One Toad ruined everything for a certain fat plumber… and despair loomed into the young fungi's life, forever…_

(The Toad is homeless, crying, inside a cardboard box)

(Narrator): _But who's to blame for this hatred on a certain Toad we don't give three shits about? None other than two of the most foulest, evil, sinister, cruel, and… stupidest girls ever._

(Cut to Vera & Aurora, armed with a machine)

(Vera): BA-HA HA-HAAAAA~!

(Aurora): We don't want to give away, _anything_.

**ZAP!**

_Vera & Aurora, in pink and blue maid outfits, present Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, as they are mechanical princess. The maids laugh evilly, as the Princesses obey their commands._

(Narrator): _Two nasty fembot maids… Vera and Aurora. Evil and sinister… with one goal – Total Domination… of Smash!_

**_For the first time, since July 2010…_**

_Mario shoots his fireballs!_

_Luigi does nothing…_

_Pikachu does its Volt Tackle._

(Ganondorf): Is that the Triforce of Wisdom? How did you get it from Zelda?

(Vera): We have ways.

_Waluigi swims the air, as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong swing the vines._

_Link pulls out the Master Sword, dressed as the Hero of the Wind._

(Fox): I don't like where this is going… These two are wicked, like Andross…

(Paluenta): Don't worry, Pit. Their weapon doesn't affect goddesses, like us.

(Viridi): Vera & Aurora are scum! They have a weapon called…

(Sonic): The Roboticizer!

_Sonic spin jumps up!_

_Fox and Falco fly off in orbit!_

(Pit): WAIT! They can turn…

(Doc Louis): Mac baby, we gotta bolt! Those two aren't playing around!

_Little Mac dashes off, following Doc on bike._

(Aurora): Time for some _Boss Bots_!

_Samus Aran and Mecha-Ridley walks together, confronting the Mario Bros._

_Samus removed her helmet, revealing she is turned into a robot._

(Mario): MAMA MIA!

(Pikachu): Pi, Pikachu!

(Donkey Kong grunts)

(Sonic): Oh, man… they're already roboticized.

_Palutena and Viridi are transformed into robots._

(Pit): LADY PALUTENA?!

_Sonic runs off._

(Sonic): ONE DAY, YOU MAIDBUTTS! ONE DAY!

(Link nods)

(Yoshi): Wow!

(Wario laughs)

(Vera): BA-HA HA-HAAAA!

_Mecha Bowser is shown, fighting Mario & Luigi. The heroes fight off the Mecha Bowser and the maidbots._

(Vera & Aurora's creator): Those metallic morons! They better make this count!

(Aurora): This is even better than playing _Ready 2 Rumble Boxing_!

(Vera): D'oh, you blue-haired bumble-brains!

(Luigi): Let's-a go…

(R.O.B.): Ha. Ha. Ha. Losers.

_Koopas and Goombas storm the castle. Pokémon join together in battle. Captain Falcon races onwards. Pit flies to the clouds._

(Kirby): Hah? Mah-yah!

**_With the Princesses and many Nintendo characters under Vera & Aurora's control, will the surviving Smash Characters stop this evil crusade of Vera & Aurora? Or is it a repeat of Dr. Robotnik's Robotropolis!_**

(Creator): Nintendo mascots, third-party characters, loyal fans… _Welcome to Super Smash Robots! _The capital of _my _kingdom…

(Creator giggles)

_Vera & Aurora transform, using the Smash Balls._

_Mario and Nintendo characters brawl against the evil trio._

**_Mario_**

**_Luigi_**

**_Wario & Waluigi_**

**_Donkey Kong_**

**_Link_**

**_Yoshi_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Fox McCloud_**

**_Pikachu_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

**_Captain Falcon_**

**_Pit_**

**_And also starring Julian the Hopping Woman_**

**_Super Smash Doomsday_**

_Sonic dashes off, as he whizzes past Ryu & Ken, sparring. A Fake Smash Ball appears from the ground._

* * *

**_Coming Spring 2020…_**

* * *

All Might said, as the trailer ends, "Beautiful, isn't it? _Super Smash Doomsday_ is the special fanfic that stars Nintendo characters (but NO DLC characters, such as Joker, Terry Bogard, Hero, or Banjo & Kazooie). There's a lot of Smash to be featured, but Miz-K is already mapping out the final project to be finished. And hey, with the way things are going, maybe they can _finally _fix the Sonic Movie, altogether. Sonic, the focus is on you, Young Hedgehog."

He saluted, "Stay Ultra, folks."

He shut the door, as we now move on to the Horror Department. The room is dimmed dark, as a woman in black hair was sitting in her chair, dressed in black and purple. She called, "Greetings, traveler…"

It was one of Miz-K's regulars, Saki Hanajima. She said, "Along with being one the 13 Regulars of Miz-K Productions, I am also in charge of the Horror Department. While I am simply a carefree girl with psychic powers, my mood is intimidating… but I plan out horrifying ideas… that may make your waves stand on end, likewise the hairs on your neck."

A blonde woman in all-black called out, "You're into the Halloween Spirit, you know! Halloween's passed, until next year!"

Hanajima said, "There's two territories of the horror world… _Horror _and _Thriller_."

Heather Dunn, a _former _member of The Gang, is in charge of the Thriller Department. She said, "That's right. You may not recognize me, but I used to be with The Gang, after their Super Bowl performance, which was my final time pairing with these guys. It was a fun ride, but someone has to do it. And yes, you also know that I am the _Master of Ceremonies… in the "_**_Tales of the Bizarre_**_"._"

Hanajima nodded, "It's true."

Heather said, "Well, I have nothing in the thriller department, for now, but we are planning the next batch of Tales of the Bizarre for 2020. OH! By the way, after Golden Week 2020, from now on, Tales of the Bizarre is set to premiere a new bizarre tale, every month, starting in October of next year."

Three girls were in awe for a cute boy walking by, as Heather narrated, "Since my departure from The Gang, I am able to cope with my inner darkness. Take these bitches for example."

One girl in black hair was lovestruck, while a girl in brown hair grabbed onto the blonde girl in glasses, who was reaching for the boy. "These girls are friends, and love the same boy… Reminds me of _The Crow Girl_. One boy is all they love, and they're in love with the same boy. Thriller kicks in, as these girls have murderous instinct inside them. The girl on the left wants to see him, but conflicted with the one in the middle, holding down the third party. If you think about what they are saying, it's like "_That whore… I should kill her for trying to take my man!_" or something like that."

She continued, as she relaxed, "Not only I handle the Thriller Department, I also run the Mystery Department. Hardly any mysteries going on, but I have faith that we're going to get a murder mystery, somewhere down the line."

Hanajima said, "The only reason the mystery stories are scarce is because Richard Moore of _Detective Conan_ is underutilized, as of date. And how long has this series been going on for?"

Heather looked it up and said, "Ugh… HEY! Gosho Aoyama, end the fucking series, already! Over 950 episodes is long enough, and it's getting boring!" She sighed, "Why did Miz-K turn off from that series?"

Hanajima smirked, "Don't worry… You and I will plan out a story together. The Boss will love it."

Heather smiled, "Great idea! We girls in black work together in malice, despair, and darkness."

Hanajima refuted, "This, coming from the former drummer of a reckless superhero rock band, who changed her image from _pink _to _black_."

Heather glared at her, as the cameraman slinked off to the side, in nervousness, heading to the Sci-Fi Department. The doors slid open, as a figure was working on a large computer. The figure turned to the audience, and then shut the door. Apparently, this is now classified.

Mike said, "Very good, Jerry. Still, liked how we got so much to work on. Ten years has been long enough."

Cucumber smiled, "We're just scraping the surface. Recently, Miz-K has gotten a helluva trouble... and he's using with Microsoft Word. Now he has Microsoft Office, and he cannot afford to have a desktop version."

Setsuna huffed, "Ugh... despite that he has a sort of flair, he's too cheap."

Cy asked, "Weally?"

Cucumber said, "We didn't have to show you all of the grand tour, but we promise that we'll have many fanfics prepared for you, the viewers. Also, there might be _changes _to the text format."

Mike said, "Thank god _fanfiction dot-net _isn't shutting down. That's our home, and bread and butter."

Cucumber smiled, "That's right. In fact, we have so much fun to do, including new characters and fandoms."

Cy asked, "Juss wecently, Mizzay loved _Danganronpa_, and den stawted using _F-L-C-L, _spelled as _Fooly Cooly_."

Setsuna said, "Miz-K actually hates _FLCL_, but he loved _FLCL Alternative_."

Cy smiled, "And he has been playing _Moe Ninja Girls_. I'm innit."

Setsuna replied, "Yes... We all know about his ridiculous harem, which you cannot be a dateable choice... Didn't they have this sort of rule of "_Your boobs must be THIS big to date the main character"_?"

Cy growled, "Someday, I will date _Onii-Chan. _At weast I had a Birthday Cookie Collection event."

Mike said, "Break it up! You two have been fighting, ever since Vincent left."

Setsuna said, "Vincent never left..."

A huge dark-skinned man in black hair, wearing a black shirt and jeans, barged into the door. He has a black flattop, a goatee, and is seven feet two inches tall. He called, "OI! Sorry I'm late. I wanted to add myself in WWE 2K20, but it's broken as hell."

Meet Cucumber's other muscle, Vincent Payne. A former bouncer in New York, founded by Steven Nevins, and a pure-blooded Aussie Mammoth of a man. He's also a former WWE, United States, and Intercontinental Champion, and is the Wrestling World's combination of Brian Cage and Bobby Lashley, crossed with the Office Linebacker.

He said to the 4th wall, "And I don't speak in an Australian accent, now and then. I'm neither a man nor a machine."

Setsuna huffed, "No... You're a monster." He asked, "By the way, I heard the rumor mill that you were dating Akame."

Vincent said, "Yes, I was dating Akame of _Akame ga Kill_, but we broke up, after one misfire on a date. We remained friends. I wanna date a hot lass with that fine arse and breasts."

Setsuna said, "Well, in the MNG World, you could date the leftovers."

Vincent huffed, "I'm better off. Besides, I'm okay being single. My one true love to have a shag with is my job. Cucumber here gave me a role, since I existed. And you know me, I can trample down ANY jerks that say otherwise. Why, I should be on _Vyond_, tackle down a troublemaker and troll, and tell it like it is!"

Mike said, "How are you going to do that?"

Cucumber said, "Well, anyways, now that the gang's all here, we should get started. See, _this _is special for Miz-K's 10-year anniversary... because it stars... _us_!"

Setsuna barked, "My contract states that I side with Miss Konoka in your drivel!"

Mike said, "Miss Konoe called, she said that she can wait. She's okay with it, though."

Setsuna moaned, "I miss the mice."

Cucumber grumbled, "Don't be. Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Seina, Mayura, Pinky & The Brain, they had to be let go, for numerous reasons."

Mike said, "One being _Regular Show _ended. Another being that Seina & Mayura are now retired as regulars... and they recently disappeared."

Setsuna said, "At least it'll be very quiet now."

Cucumber said, "You said it. And thank god that ALL the villains in my past are locked away in jail. And never to be seen again. And, here's the stretch, unless something exciting happens, there's a possibility that my life will change forever."

He winked, "Eh? Eh? Believe me, I'm waiting for something new to be added, now that we're celebrating 10 years of Miz-K Fanfics."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway city, a figure was walking down the pathway, wearing an all-black attire. The figure kept walking, as it held up a picture. It then departed into parts unknown, and disappeared. It looks like it's after something.

* * *

At a small table, a woman in brown hair, wearing a white school uniform and blue skirt, called, "Everyone, I have an important announcement. Next chapter, we shall introduce you our _Miz-K Regulars_, all 13 of them. I, Narue Nanase, will be a part of this special event. See you in the next chapter, people!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at Cucumber's headquarters, Cucumber was walking out of his house, taking out the trash. He then noticed a small note on the trashcan lid.

"Bejabbers!" He gasped.

* * *

He showed the note to the others. He said, "Get this, you guys! We got a major problem on our doorstep!"

Mike said, "Yeah, except you found it in the edge of your doorstep."

Cucumber read out:  
_"Dear pesky Cucumber!_  
_I have come to town and taken over your area. I dare you to come here and stop me! Do not worry, it's not Miz-K __punking__ you... nor is it your past members of the Rogue's Gallery."_

Mike asked, "Who is it from?"

Cucumber gasped in shock, "It's from... … ...No... That guy, I know of him"

Cy asked, "Who?"

Cucumber turned away and said, "He's... He was my equal, in my every bone. He's called... **_Chase_**."

Mike said, "The same Chase that has the same powers as you?"

Cucumber said, "Well, mostly. He doesn't have my regenerating genes. But he repairs his wounds, easily. Still, would a Namekian be like me? NO! Well, if my head was bashed in, it grows back. Besides, I'm not immortal."

Cy said, "Nope. Yew are a pew pewson... with powers that wesemble _him_."

Cucumber nodded, "So to speak. Anyways, it's better than fighting a huge ape, in my star fanfic that I was in." He winked to the 4th wall, "And BTW, _Cucumber: The Fanfic 2 _is still under development, as we speak."

Mike said, "So, what do you think?"

Cucumber said, "We got to stop Chase. I'll fight him, myself. But the rest of you will hunt down anyone that dares to try and kill me. Chase was my better, yet he's an assassin. It's been so long now, and I haven't seen him in years. You know, he once fought me, one-on-one, man to man... and he won."

Setsuna asked, "YOU? The famous Cucumber, lost a battle?"

Cucumber said, "Well, he knew that I died, and he was victorious, but he suddenly knew about me..."

_Chase, a boy in brown hair, wearing all-black, decapitated Cucumber, during a duel, and sliced his head in half. He walked off, leaving Cucumber's corpse behind._

_Cucumber narrated, "Well, he knew that as long as my head is damaged, there is no chance of me ever coming back. Here lies Jerry __Holowitz__... for about two hours. The parts melted away, but some of it grew back from my older body. Of course, he knew about it, but he doesn't know everything."_

Mike replied, "Granted, you did live, bro. Chase has no idea about your origin. He may be a ninja assassin, but he's not Cucumber."

Cucumber smiled, "Well, I'm known to make a comeback, and give Chase a taste of his own medicine. Chase says he'll live in this fic... but MY fic, MY rules! You guys make sure that nothing else happens."

Setsuna huffed, "Well, if you must, but I mustn't soil myself, doing your past grudges. Miss Konoka and I promised each other we'd go outlet shopping, after work."

Vincent growled, "You have time. Cy & I will join you. If we run into Chase, we'll let you know. This is _your _battle."

Cy nodded, "Oh, yeah. Cucumber vs. Chase – yew fight him, for us."

Cucumber smiled, "Thanks, guys. Anyways, we'll move out, and search the city. Finally, some action in Miz-K's 10-year fanfic!"

Mike said, "Too bad our regulars are not with us to aide."

Cucumber smiled, "Don't worry about it. Now, come on!"

They departed, as they get set to fight Chase.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, two figures in black were standing on the roof. Chase was in black, with a girl in blonde hair. He said, "Emily... There may be some that want to fight me. Make sure that you eliminate them. I want to end this charade, once and for all."

Emily bowed, "Understood, brother." She leapt off, and Chase waited for Cucumber to arrive.

Cucumber and Chase are close to their huge rematch, and in the hopes that (which might happen, in his terms) Cucumber will finally defeat Chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small campus near Chicago, Narue Nanase was about to announce her Miz-K Regulars.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She called out, holding a microphone, "We present to you the _Miz-K Thirteen! _This is our 13 regulars that will be a part of our Regulars Team, as we have appeared in many fanfics, for the past decade!"

She walked to the stage, "And so, as we approach the _New Decade_, 2020, with a lot of drama going on, and countless celebrities dying, I lost count, may I present to you... _The Miz-K Productions Magical 13!"_

But the record scratches, as Rachel Moore appeared, "Narue! We talked about this! We're called _The Mighty 13! _The Mighty Do NOT Kneel, as a memorial to WWE stars Shane Throne and ex-star Nick Miller!"

"Please, Rachel... I know what these people want, better than they do." Narue said, "Rachel and I are the two of the thirteen regulars in Miz-K. Who could ever forget the moment we had with _Miyazawa & May_, along with dual roles, as mannequins?"

Rachel sighed, "I chose to forget that moment... At least _my _anime is still going."

Narue said, "Yeah... When _are _they going to stop? I don't mind."

Aya Hoshino said, as she was appearing in the shadows, "To be honest... We'd prefer to be called _Super 13_."

She added to the 4th wall, "No need to have character detail. By ten years now, you already know who we are. And also, Setsuna's absent, for some reason."

Ayame Kajou barked, "What the fuck! I thought we agreed to be called..."

Narue & Rachel shouted, "BELAY YOUR GUTTER MOUTH!"

Haruka of _Pokémon_called, "I prefer to be called the Elite 13!"

Chachamaru said, "Illogical. Elite Eight seems better than the 13. However, we are called Lucky 13, since it's an unlucky number."

Tohru Honda was stunned, as she asked, "Hana-chan... Should we chime in?"

Saki Hanajima said, "I believe that this meeting has gone off the rails... even their waves have become rapid and rampant."

She added, "Besides, it somehow may irritate the _New Girl_."

A girl in long black hair, huge breasts, and a green coat, was standing behind Sayuri Hida & Tohka Yatogami, also regulars, as she was a bit annoyed. She asked, "I wonder... is this how the Ninja Seeking Club acts, outside the game?"

May cheered, "Come on, Ninja Gal Pal! You're one of us now!

Narue smiled, "Oh, right... We have a lot of members in our group! Setsuna's absent, since-. Uh... Say, where's Mio?"

The ninja girl said, "You mean Akiyama-san? Oh, she walked out on me, after she remembered what her husband did with Kokonohi-san, back in one of the Fate fics we did with MegaStar."

The others were stunned, as Tohka asked, "No way... It was... _*gulp* _sex?"

The girl nodded, "And it was real, too... We thought it was all an act. Ugh... This is why _Solmare_never let us do nude scenes and nip slips!"

Narue called, "Well, you're new here, Saion-Ji! This is after Tenma left us, last month, after the 250th fanfic. Yakumo, too! Why did they put away School Rumble? Huh?"

Enju huffed, "GOD! You girls are complete morons! Uh, no offense, Haruka-san."

May smiled, "I get that, a lot! Especially with Yuki, I act as the _idiota_, but I'm merely a nice girl! And smart, too."

Sayuri said, "Not to mention a carnivorous food eater."

Tohru added, "I'm more of a ditz, sometimes..."

Hanajima said, "And I have failed a few tests, without the assist of my waves. That would be cheating."

Enju said, "Huh... I see that I picked the wrong team to join..."

Aya said, "Nonsense! You're now family, after the countless _Moe Ninja Girls _fanfics you appeared in!"

Ayame grinned, "Yes, you said it, _Nin-job. _You got the lightning that makes your tits shoot out like thunder!"

Enju sparked up and hissed, "I will kill you."

Ayame shivered, "EEP! Just stay away from my vagina!"

Enju griped, "GOD! You're a bigger hentai than Kazuki!"

This is how the life of the _Miz-K Regulars _go. Once they have a fun activity to do, it always ends in calamity, and the usual disagreement.

Narue said, "Well, Miss Enju Saion-Ji, welcome to our team! You're **_one of us_**, now!"

Haruka cheered, "GOOBLE-GOBBLE!"

Narue called, "NO! Bad Haruka!"

Haruka said, "Sorry. Bu when do we eat?"

Rachel hissed, "Don't you have Season 8 to replan, also?"

Haruka asked, "Eh? We have an 8th season? Oh, that... Well, since _Total Drama _was cancelled, Miz-K denounced the series, and rewrote the entire 8th season, and reworked it back to 26 full chapters. But by summer of 2020, Season 8 should be on the way. Yuki was annoyed that she fired her lawyers. I forget that she has a bestie for a lawyer. But it's under a lot of production. The _Miyazawa & May _series was Miz-K's bread and butter, and it hit _over 6,000 _views! And that's only eight years of a life span!"

Rachel said, "_Pleeeeease_start getting to work, soon!"

Haruka said, "It may not last. Since Ash won a Pokémon Tournament, at long last, they ended the _Ash Ketchum Saga_, and I may return in an episode! I'm long overdue for one!"

Enju said, "Whoa... Ash Ketchum won a tournament, after the series started?! That's bad writing."

Chachamaru said, "Well, it's a popular franchise, after all."

Tohka sighed, "Mine ended a third season."

Tohru smiled, "We got a reboot, _and _a second season!"

Enju sighed, "Hmph. Child's play... I'm at Season 24 of _Moe Ninja Girls._"

They all gasped in shock. Enju nodded, as she glared, "Yeah. Showed you, jerks."

Sayuri asked, breaking the silence, "Where _is _Mio?"

**XXXXX**

Mio was stepping out, as she saw Geo on the phone with Hotaru. Geo is a man with spiky hair, wearing a blue suit. He called, "Yeah, listen, about that Fate fic we did... I want to know..."

Mio asked, "Who are you calling?"

"Hotaru Kokonohi. I wanted to ask a few questions about the fic we did... and, we wanted to know if it's staged."

"Of course, it's staged. Hotaru is a good friend of Enju's, who has joined the Miz-K Regulars. A tsundere like me has joined the team... uh, well... unlike the other girls..."

"Yeah, about that... Enju's like the second video game character to be a part of the Miz-K Regulars."

"Oh, I thought she was the 4th? Mizuki and Asahi were video game characters, before the ani-. Hold on..."

Mio snatched the cellphone, and saw a text from Hotaru, with her posing in her bikini. Mio gasped, "Oh, my god... Has Hotaru fallen for you?"

Geo said, "I tried to reason with her!"

"There's tons of these! You need to break it off with her!"

"I'm trying-!"

Just then, Tory called, as he saw everything, "Man, I knew you'd be unfaithful to her."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Geo roared.

Mio cried, "GEO! Are you cheating on me?"

Geo cried, "NO! No! Hotaru and I are friends! That whole sex scene was staged!"

Tory said, "Looks real to me-."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, TORY!"

Geo & Tory argued, as Mio broke them up, "STOP IT, YOU TWO! Tory, this is between us!"

Geo said, "US?! It's always me and you, baby... There's NO US, in Hotaru! Fans hate Hotaru, because I heard she once almost got that Araya boy arrested, for molesting!"

Mio was shocked, as Tory said, "Well, that's certainly big of you."

Geo growled, "But _you_, Mio! You always worry over me! We have a family, and you just worry over the simplest things! GROW SOME BALLS AND STOP ACTING LIKE A WUSS!"

Mio & Tory was stunned, as Geo said, "Be brave, Mio, that's all I ask. Look, I'll see you tonight, baby."

They kissed, as Geo leave. Mio was shuddering, as Tory said, "It's alright, Mio."

She huffed, "I know. Hotaru's a bitch. I hate her."

"I am sorry... You should stay away from the _Moe Ninja Girls_ cast."

"Right."

"You had a bit of a heap."

"Okay... ... ...Just tell Geo that I wish to talk to him, alone, once I calm down... about what happened that day."

Tory said, "Right, just stay away from Enju."

He leaves, as Mio returns to the others. Geo was outside, calling Sonia. He called, "Hello? Sonia, guess who's available, tonight? What? ME! Mio's busy with her new pals, and I'm coming over for practice. … What? About Hotaru? I told you, I want _nothing _to do with that bitch, anymore. Did I tell her? No, I didn't. I didn't want to break her heart."

As he was calling, a car drove past Geo, and was heading to downtown.

**XXXXX**

Mio returned, as Enju saw her. Mio said, "My husband forbids me to talk to you... after Hotaru's actions."

Enju giggled, "It's just a story. Kokonohi-san never meant to."

"But it was staged sex, right?"

"I, uh... I rather not say. You know I'm too young to talk sex."

Haruka smiled, "I'm still _Forever 10_!"

Enju smiled, "Well, we have an old lady who's _Forever 17_."

Haruka smiled, "Is she a robot?"

Enju gulped, "No comment."

Sayuri asked, "Does _Miss Monochrome _have a girl that is _Forever 17_?"

Tohru said, "Yeah, Kikuko-chan is awesome as a singer!"

Enju gasped, "HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME WAS KIKUKO?"

The others gasped, as Haruka smiled, "_Robot~_!"

Hanajima said, "She's a ninja, too?"

Enju nodded, "She's Forever 17, but she's over a century old. She won't say how old... but she's 17." She paused and added, "Uh... Well, the _Moe Ninja Girls _backstory for her was hard to explain. Season 14."

Sayuri nodded, "Mayura would flip, if we play that game, with the budget."

Rachel said, "I made Dad not play any dating sims."

Narue huffed, "Kazu is banned from that game, since I told him to! No perverted games!"

Enju cried, "HOW ARE YOU EVEN TURNING ON THIS?" She grumbled, "You girls are like me, only with different beliefs, about _Moe Ninja Girls_. Are you guys pure?"

Chachamaru said, "I enjoy it, when I see some decent characters. Is magic involved?"

Enju huffed, "Stow it, robot! And who else wants to debate about my game?"

The others paused, as they were nervous. Ayame raised her hand and asked, "So..."

Enju glared, "No sex."

Ayame huffed, as she pouted, "Fuck. There's no ninja sex with kunais and dildoes. Loser!"

Tohka asked, "Is it true? You have robots in the game?"

Enju nodded, "Cy. She's an-. AHEM!" She muted herself, as she avoided any spoilers. The others were shocked, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh..."

Enju asked, "WHAT? Who here has androids in their series? … … ...aside from Chachamaru?"

Only Narue and May raised their hands. May remarked, "There _was _an android in one of the anime movies, I think."

Enju huffed, "You two are lucky. Mine's undatable, as of her debut... She does have what _we _have, in the series."

Narue blushed, as Aya asked, "Lemme guess... Small breasts?"

Sayuri, Rachel, Mio, & Tohka blush heavily (being members of the _Big Breasts Club_), as Enju growled, "Surrounded by a bunch of morons... I miss Mizaki School."

**XXXXX**

Nanao, a girl in long green hair, sneezed, as she was worried. Yamabuki asked, "Eh? Nanao, what happened?"

Nanao said, "I don't know. I had an upset feeling that somewhere, Enju said something negative about big breasts and little breasts... and the busty girls are embarrassed."

**XXXXX**

Enju sat down and sighed, as Haruka smiled, "Aw, there-there, fans believed _I _have big boobs, but I'm only grown by bra padding. It turns out then haven't grown bigger yet."

Enju asked, "How can you? You're of Cy's bust size."

"By about three inches." May giggled.

Aya huffed, "Ugh... Thank god that most of us are flat-chested and/or ample in medium size."

Tohru asked, "Yeah... what _is _your boob size? Your animation seems... _bizarre_."

Aya waved, "Oh, don't worry about it."

And so, the Regulars' debate and petty retorts continued on, as they added a new member to the mix.

* * *

Back in New York, Cucumber and friends arrive at the tall building, as Chase & Emily are inside the building. Cucumber said, "Alright, we're here. Chase is up there, and he wants to fight me, alone."

Mike said, "I'll wait out here, providing backup."

Setsuna nodded, holding her sword, "Vincent, Cy, & I will fight in the battlefield, in case he has minions."

Cucumber smiled, "Okay, now, move 'em out!"

They went inside, as Chase was above the building, watching Cucumber and his friends step inside. He hopped down, as Mike saw Chase. They stared down, as Mike said, "Hey! You Chase?"

Chase said, "Yes."

"Jerry wants to deal with you, in a final battle."

"You mean the guy that I killed, and he is still alive? Must be resurrection."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jerry's got an ability that gives him powers. But if I were you, I'd hold your own, against someone like him. By the way, how did you face him, and what grudge do you have against him?"

"He once flirted with one of my bikini models, during a photoshoot! And then he asked if he wanted to have sex with him, and she said yes! Security came along, and he dashed off, before he had any."

"Story of his life. Cucumber never gets any, even the bikini kind... He's an all-around virgin. but we still love him."

He held up a pistol and said, "Now, you have two choices-."

Chase said, "My beef is with Cucumber, and not you!"

"He's my brother. You mess with Jerry, you go through the Holowitz Family... that includes me. If you refuse to act, I will have no choice but to-."

"Like I said, my beef's with your brother. But he will lose again!"

"No, he won't. It's his fic."

"He'll still die. I never lose!"

"HIS fic, HIS rules!"

"We'll see about that."

"Go kill Brooklyn Von Braun of _WWE 2K20_. She's an asshole fucker."

"Does she have big boobs?"

"No... But you're free to break her neck. Cucumber doesn't like people he hate."

"Hey, why is he called Cucumber?"

"He loves pickles. He even has katanas, named _Dill _and _Kosher_. Weird names, but he learned that from Dante."

"I see... So, you're joining the fight? You should meet my sister."

"Sister? How strong is she?"

"If you're willing to know, you'll see soon enough. The girl's strong enough to destroy even the most badly-drawn and pudgy character that ever li-."  
The car drove past Chase and Mike, as Mike said, pointing at the car, "_This _fic's running gag."

Chase said, "So, I heard."

He said to Mike, "I'll wait..."

Mike replied, "Name's Mike. I'm Jerry's older brother."

Chase walked off, and then said, "Nice meeting you." And when he left, Mike said, "Swell guy."

Inside the building, however, Cucumber said, "Alright, you three head off somewhere for anything... swag, loot, maybe minions to destroy, whatever ails you."

Vincent smirked, "I could go for some ale, right about now. But I'm keeping a body fit..."

Cy smiled, "Vizzet-Cy Combo is unbeatable! You pass Vizzet and Cy, you won't pass us by!"

Vincent glared, "I will deactivate you."

Cy gasped, "EEP! Sowwy, juzz kiddin', Mr. Payne!"

He said to Setsuna, "She may be child-like, but say my name right!"

Cy said, "I can't help it."

Setsuna said, "What is with you and speech impediments, you Australian cur? Leave the robot girl alone."

Vincent walked to the right, as he said, "You two ladies handle the left side. Besides, you've gotten softer, since you were with Cucumber."

Setsuna said, "Don't blame _me_! Blame Miss Konoka! She _is _my lover, after all!"

Cy asked, "Are you gay? And if so, where did you mawwy, when it wuz legal?"

Setsuna snarled, "MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX!"

Cy smiled, "Okay!"

They split up, as they raced around the building. Cucumber sighed, as he was heading to the elevator. He said, as he was relaxing, "This day gets better or worse. Too bad there's no-."

Elevator music plays, as he grumbled, "Hmmmgh... Every single time... So booooooring!"

The battle is about to begin, as Cucumber and his team battle Chase & Emily. Chase is outside, while Emily awaits whom she will face.

* * *

**_With time to fill, let's cut back to Miz-K Productions Studios..._**

* * *

(June Nevins, o.s.): 2019 is hell, alright? Aside from the major issues, of which I won't say, including the damning COPPA issues, I can't believe that they would discontinue Miis on kids or family shows, made for general audiences! Mii's are NOT kid-friendly, you know! Well, aside from the Trump Impeachment, I'm glad no mass murders and nuclear bombs were-, uh... You know what, fuck you, 2019! Let's just get this over with!  
And now, LIVE from _Kibogamine__ Falls, __Danganronpa__, California_, it's the 6 O'Clock News with Emily Maynard.

(Emily is sitting in the news desk)

A girl in a white lab coat, with long chestnut blonde hair and pale skin, was sitting in the desk.

(Emily Maynard): Good evening. Welcome to the 6:00 News, and I'm your #1 anchorwoman, Emily Maynard. You're probably asking... "Why are we in Danganronpa World?", well, after the drama involving Sakaki wanting to be an activist, like former AAW Head Daniel Bryan, the authority of Raspberry Heaven, Azumanga has told us to leave the premises, before anything comes up, or we'd be too fickle over it. Anyways, after a long road of finding a new location, and shooting for _The Gang IN-ACTION Act V_, we have officially relocated to _Kibogamine__ Falls, _deep in California, where smog is always free. However, no smog for people who live in despair. Anyways, you probably heard from my partner, June Nevins, 2019 is coming to a close, and we wrap up the second decade of the 21st Century. And just when this year is going to bollocks! First the school shootings in various places, then the E. Coli Outbreaks on lettuce and salads, then many famed celebrities died, then Net Neutrality died, then the Impossible Whopper, the countless racist memes, the N-word being forever banned from Miz-K Productions, thanks to Hulk Hogan, the racist wanker, and now this KOOPA BS!

(June, o.s.): Uh, it's COPPA, not Koopa.

(Emily, o.s.): SO? I'm pissed off by this! But there's nothing to worry about, as kids are allowed to read fanfics on this site. But this is an M-Rated fic, so all you kids sod off!

(Children and crowd boos loudly)

(Emily): Don't MAKE ME summon the Mr. McMahon meme!

(The booing stops)

(Emily): Thank you. Now, on we go to **_breaking news_**. Top story: the _Chris Jericho meme _is now altered and changed. Due to Jericho joining AEW, _All Elite Wrestling_, the "_You Just Made the List!" _meme is now dead and buried. From now on, a new meme law has introduced a brand new Chris Jericho meme, entitled "_A Little Bit of the Bubbly". _Hence to forth with, the memes had already struck, thanks to Brock Lesnar, WWE's disgraced world champion, who never appears at all. Contract or no contract, Lesnar should be fired and banned from WWE! Back to Jericho, the original meme is still used, for past references, but no one under 21 is allowed to use the "_Little Bit of the Bubbly" _meme, at all. Glad I never use memes, nor do I drink any ale.

* * *

(June Nevins, narrating): The _Miz-K 10-Year Anniversary Fanfic _is brought to you by...  
(A sign of a random city is shown)  
..._Key Lime, Pennsylvania. _Come for the sights, stay for the _Philly Key Lime Pies_. That's right, Florida! We stole your recipe!

* * *

(Emily): More news to report, with a couple more in the next chapter. But first, this from the local news: Recent reports showed the use of created mods into a certain video game may result in permanent banishment, or possibly a glitchy computer. But then again, mods are for creative and fun people, while hacks are for noobs, who want to cheat. This is based off of the Pelican, a.k.a. the _Codebreaker _cheating device, which has been proven to break your systems beyond repair. However, one game that remains nameless, despite very negative reviews, had an update that results in the system data being erased completely, similar to the _Windows 10 1809_ update that suffered that same fate, concerning deleted data.

(Emily turns to the screen to her left)

(Emily): Hang on.

(Emily leaves the desk)

(Emily, o.s.): HEY! The file's an nws file, not a txt file!

(Screen is fixed)

(Nanao, o.s.): Thank you.

(Emily returns)

(Emily): Sorry about that. We're a little mixed up, at the moment. Anyways, continuing with one final report to close the chapter, news concerning of massive lemons towards kids is now illegal in most websites. Lemons the sized of beach balls are no longer sold to kids under 13. The lemon juice burns the eyes, you know. Anyways, more news and details to come, as we continue the 10-Year Anniversary fanfic, in the next chapter. More to come, after the break.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_And now, a musical interlude, for this holiday season..._**

(Singers, warm-up): _Waaaaaaaaaa__..._  
_Waa, __waa__, __waaaaaaaahhh__..._

* * *

A man in tan skin, wearing a black jacket and shades, with slick black hair, was holding a caroling tome.

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_What the hell is HE doing here, again?!_

(Kenji Harima): _Hark how the WAA!_  
_All seem to WAA!_  
_Joining in key_  
_HARIMA KENJI!_

_Christmas is near,_  
_presents are near,_  
_to only me,_  
_Harima Kenji_

_Waa Waa-__waa__-__waa__!_  
_That's my hurrah!_  
_While stifling_  
_those caroling_

_(Four __Harimas__): Harima Kenji_  
_at around three_  
_eating __udon_  
_with __Goemon__ [Ishikawa XIII]_

_Harima Kenji_  
_beats __Tennouji_  
_Heavens above_  
_Tenma__ I love_

_So, Santa, bring your presents_  
_'cause__ Harima does not want coal yet again_

_(Harima, as __Harimas__ harmonize): Listen to me,_  
_sing harmony_  
_S-A-T-B_  
_Harima Kenji_

_Ha-__ree__-__em__-Aye_  
_K-E-N-J_  
_I am the best_  
_Harima Kenji_

_(Song slows down)_  
_Time to go sing_  
_and time to bring_  
_this joyful tome..._  
_to every __hoooooooooooooome__... _waa.

_(__Harimas__): Ha. Ree. __Mah__. Ken._  
_(Baritone): __Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__!_

* * *

**_REMINDER: _**_As of this date of this chapter's premiere, there are 11 shopping days left, until Christmas._

* * *

**_And now, back to our fanfic..._**

* * *

(Emily): Before we continue, we have breaking news, Hotaru Kokonohi, who appeared in Fate 13, has been accused of sexual relations towards Geo Stelar, which were real, rather than scripted and staged. HAH! I knew it! Hotaru wants to shag a married man! Twenty bucks says that she confesses that she did it.

(June, o.s.): You're on!

(Nanao, o.s.): I'll take that bet.

(Emily): Easy $40. In other news, the _Hudson Building _has recently been invaded by two mysterious figures. Cucumber, the super-strong, super-fast, super-smart, and super-insane superhero, is investigating the matter, along with his team of pros. We'll have more details, as we continue coverage.

* * *

Cucumber was in the elevator, as Setsuna and Cy were patrolling the area, near the fifth floor of the Hudson Building. Setsuna said, "Do you see anything?"

Cy said, "Nothing yet. I sense two signs of life. However, they are far away from our range."

Setsuna replied, "Oh, yes. I bet Cucumber awaits them."

Cy beeped, "Two signs, one above, and one below."

Setsuna said, "Good. We take the upper berth. Follow me."

They raced up the stairs, as Emily was waiting for them. they arrived, as Emily was sitting in a chair, facing away from them. Emily said, as she was sitting in the chair, "At last you came, you fools. My brother will fight this freak, but... if he dares to show himself to face me, he'll suffer."

Setsuna pointed her sword at her, "Stuff it, you prepubescent punk!"

She prepared, as Emily turned around. She asked, "Eh? Cy?"

Cy asked, "Emily? Wut are yew doing here?"

Emily said, "That's what I like to know. You work for Cucumber now?"

"Yep! Pay sucks, but I'm getting dere! Iz fun, too!"

"You work for her, too?"

Setsuna responded, "I'm his _manservant_. And I'm gay, by the way, which I'm not! That's only in Miss Konoka's eyes, not some headcanon queues and tropes!"

Emily asked, "Hold on. Weren't you in an anime with a robot, ghost, and vampire?"

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_That gag NEVER gets old._

Setsuna snarled, "I swear to god... Do you people even care to ask that?"

Cy said, "Please don't make Sessna angwy."

Emily said, "Ugh... Fine. But I can just kill you here and now. BOTH OF YOU! And only because the robot's a traitor!"

Cy cried, "I NO TWAITOR! If anyone, Miss Suzu is twaitor!"

Setsuna barked, "Cease your spoils of your own series, robot!"

Cy nodded, "Okay! My ewwow."

Emily goes into a ninja stance, as Setsuna held her sword. Cy held her gun and said, "I gt to use it, wecently. It's a very stwong weapon."

Setsuna huffed, "You never even used it, at all..."

"Uh, twue, but... Izz because I wasn't using it for combat."

"Step aside, wind-up doll. Let the grown-ups handle this situat-."

**POW!**  
Emily socks Setsuna, quickly, as she cried, "OH, COME NOW! I WASN'T EVEN READY!"

Emily said, "Start acting like a swordswoman, and NOT like Dr. Smith! You're NOT in Lost in Space!"

"Do the words _Ala Alba _RING A BELL?" Setsuna boasted in anger.

Emily replied, "Nope."

Setsuna huffed, "Someone please... get me another anime adaptation... Pleeeeeease!"

Emily fought, but Setsuna deflected each punch. Emily held up a katana of her own, and dashed forward to Setsuna. They began to clash, as Setsuna growled, "She's too good."

Emily said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

She sparked from her body and cried, "LIGHTNING!"

She struck down on Setsuna, and she dropped to one knee. She held her fingers up and shot fire in her right hand, "**_Flame _****_Jutsu_****_: Hellfire!_**"

She shot flames at Setsuna, nearly singeing her. She growled, "I hate my job."

She was lying on the ground, as Emily said, "Well, well, well, the butler of Cucumber falls from grace."

Setsuna snarled, getting up, "Not bad, kid... But you forget... Not only I am a swordswoman, you forgot, or don't care, what anime I represent!"

She held up a tarot card and cried, "**_INVOKING CONTRACT! AWAKEN! PACTIO!"_**

She summoned a magic circle, and shone a huge light upon her body. She sprouted wings from her back, and cried out, "BEHOLD! **_Gladiaria_****_Alata_****_! _**Now, my dear, you're looking at a magical girl in action... But be forewarned... I'm more than just a woman... I'm not even human."

She clutched her sword, as Emily asked, "That's it? Just wings? I thought you'd have more of a cos-."

**SLASH!**  
Setsuna slashed at Emily's waist. She called, "Apparently, you never learned Pactio! it is NO ninjutsu! Believe me, I know a friend who is a ninja. I'd rather if you meet her, once you lose."

Emily moaned, "Ugh... I hardly know you..." She thought, "This is bad. I know who this Cucumber guy is, but I didn't know he had hitmen in his team. But that bizarre sword style... It's like something out of a manga."

Emily called, "Your wings are that aerodynamic! Tell me, can it create strength to your sword?"

Setsuna smirked, as she hold up sixteen swords, "Not only that... It can carry all at once."

Emily gasped, as she whispered, "Ohhhhh... shit."

She was slashed by the sixteen blades, as Setsuna cried, **_"SHIKA SHISHIKURO!" _**Emily avoided every strike and swipe, as she cried, "Sixteen swords, at once? COME ON! What kind of powers are those? DAMN YOU!"

Cy cheered, "KICK HER BUTT, SESSNA!"

Setsuna swung down, and roared, "FALL!" Emily avoided the blades, but she was nearly nicked. She growled, as Setsuna wielded her sixteen swords, "Just as I thought, you're nothing. Even with your powers, you cannot defeat the Shika Shishikuro."

Emily dashed forward, but two swords blocked her path. She turned left, but she was blocked by three more. She looked around, as she gasped, "Oh, no! I'm trapped!"

Setsuna said, "_Inatsurubi__ no Katama_! The cage of swords, and you're trapped inside my cage, with no chance to survive!"

Emily used her ice jutsu to break the sword, but the electrical force deflected it. Setsuna said, "Now, let's wait for Cucumber to show himself. Fire, ice, lightning, they cannot be handled by the likes of you. Even your superspeed is no match for my ultimate attack. Trapped like a caged girl, you are helpless!"

Emily kneeled down and sobbed, "No... I don't believe it..."

"Believe it! Believe that the fact is that you have lost! Prepare to suffer by my Yanugi!"

She held her sword high and lunged at her, for the final blow. Emily said, "No... I don't believe... you underestimated my powers, crow girl."

She melted into the shadows and called "**_Phantom Grace!_**"

Setsuna gasped, "EH?! What the deuce?!"

She looked around, as Cy whimpered, "No... Emily... She has..."

Setsuna asked, "Hey, robot! What gives here? This Emily girl melted away!"

Cy called, "Dat's Lily's Ninjutsu!"

"Who's Lily?"

Cy moaned, "Uh... Emily... Well, she knows my fwiends, and their powers... including me. I... I... uh..."

"OUT WITH IT, ROBOT! Time's wasting!"

"SHE HAS COPY JUTSU!"

Setsuna gasped in horror, "Co-co-co-co... Copy Jutsu? Unbelievable! No wonder she shot those pyrotechnics!"

Emily's voice called, hiding in the shadows, "That's not all... I know all the jutsus that I learn, during my training with my brother... even in battle against the enemies. I know Akari's Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kazuki Araya's Flame Jutsu, Enju Saion-Ji's Art of Thunder, Myu Momochi's Future Sight, Lily Fuma's Shadow Jutsu, and so on! Need I go on? I'm an all-purpose ninja, though I'm actually not."

Setsuna huffed, "Nothing but a fiend that works for her enemies. What side do you go on? Any affiliation?"

Emily said, "No side. I'm a loner."

She appeared behind Cy and said, "But I'm also handy with technology."

She grabbed Cy and called, "GOTCHA!"

Setsuna cried, "CY!"

Cy beeped, as she was powered off. She clicked her eyes closed, after Emily turned her off. Emily said, "I'm going to reprogram Cy, and make her one of us, again. You see, she deserves to be Chase's friend, not Cucumber's."

"WICKED WITCH!" Setsuna charged at her, but Emily vanished, along with Cy. Emily grinned, as she was in another part of the building. She called, "Over here!"

Setsuna gasped, "Wind Jutsu. The _Shukuchi_! I remember that!" She stumbled down, and moaned. "Ouch..."

Emily said, "Thank Tengge-san for that."

She opened Cy's back panel and fiddled into her circuits. Setsuna sobbed, "No..."

Emily finished, as she turned Cy back on. Cy prepared to battle, as she faces Setsuna. She smiled and said, "Hello. Sessna. Wanna hug?"

She went forward to her, as Setsuna was trapped. Cy was about to hug Setsuna. Emily said, "Well, you know all about Cy's super hugs."

"Verily, I have..."

"Well, I programmed her to be my little sister, and hug you to submission. Wanna play, Cy?"

Cy smiled, "Onii-chan, let's play."

She grasped onto Setsuna, and she was groaning in pain. Cy clamped onto her waist, squeezing her tight. Emily walked off and called, "Well, I won. Cy, when you're done, let's go see Chase, okay?"

Cy cheered, "OKAY!"

Emily walked off, as she-.  
**SLAM! CRASH!**  
Never mind. Vincent Payne showed up and tackled Emily down, from out of nowhere. Cy cried, "EMILY!"

Vincent roared at a downed and hurt Emily, "THAT'S MY BUDDY YOU'RE FIDDLING WITH, BITCH! AIN'T NO ONE, **NO ONE, **TOUCHES CY OR REPROGRAMS HER, WITHOUT THE EXPRESSED WRITTEN CONSENT OF LADY ZINA! AND _I _KNOW THAT, BECAUSE ZINA AND I ARE TIGHT, UNLIKE **YOU****_, _**_YOU COPY NINJA SLUT! _**WOOOOOO!**"

Setsuna hollered, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Vincent said, "Just patrolling... Besides, no goddamn way I'm letting Cy turn to the dark side."

He chopped on Cy's head, and barked, "LET GO!"

Cy let go, as she regained her senses. Cy said, "Ohhhh... Wuh happen? Vince?"

Vincent smiled, "It's alright. You're alright."

Setsuna groaned, gasping for air, "You ungrateful little slut! You would hurt that android, when you know she has friends, _outside _of the Ninja Seeking Club!"

Emily snarled, "Oh, you bitches..." She got up, and moaned, "I don't know how or why it happened, but that big tanker almost killed me!"

He called, "Believe it, baby! You're dealing with Cucumber's BIGGEST Gun! You're in a world of **PAIN **in _Vincent Payne's _**_HOUSE OF PAIN! _**And there is NO escaping that!"

He prepared, as Emily groaned, "Oh, brother... This guy has any jutsu?"

Cy said, "Nope."

Emily smirked, "Perfect-."

**SLAM!**  
Vincent charged at Emily, and slammed her to the wall with a huge shoulder tackle. She groaned, "He's too strong..."

Setsuna stated, "But he _is _very fast, when it comes to tackles."

He laughed, "You ladies step back! Because when you mess with Cy, you mess with the **_Payne Train!_**"

He ran after her, as she avoided the giant's attacks. She cried, "YOU'RE SLOW AS AN INCINEROAR!"

Vincent tripped her down and started to stomp on her. She rolled out of the way, as he stomped the floor, about to squish her. She kept avoiding his huge boots, as he called, "HOLD STILL, YOU MOSQUITO!"

Emily crawled out of harm's way, as Setsuna pointed her sword at her, "Get back in the ring! You're fighting a pure powerhouse from Australia."

"He doesn't look Aussie."

Vincent revved his legs and roared, "HEY, EMMY! HEY, EMMY! GET READY FOR THE PAIN! PAYNE TRAIN'S COMING! WOO-WOO!"

Emily snarled, "DAMN HIM! I have one option left! DEFEAT THIS GUY!"

Cy called, "Careful! She's got Copy Jutsu!"

Vincent stopped and smirked, "Okay. But I don't have any jutsu, you know. You can't copy _this_! NOW BRING THE PAIN!"

**BLAST!**  
Emily shot fire at him, "**_Flame _****_Jutsu_****_: Hellfire!_**" she then attacked him with ice jutsu, "**_Ice _****_Jutsu_****_: Blizzard!_**" She shot snow onto him. Vincent shook it off, and huffed, "You think storms hurt me? Winter and Summer came early!"

Cy said, "It's December."

Vincent said, "It's summer in my home." He grabbed onto Emily, who dashed at him. He clasped her neck and waist, and then barked, "Aw, what are you trying to do? TAKE ME DOWN? WOOO!"

**SMASH!**  
He slammed her down with a powerslam. Emily was flattened, as she moaned, "Ungh... That guy's a tank... He's like a human beast..."

She gasped, as she figured it out, "That's it! He's like one of Myu's Beasts from the Beast Seal Scrolls! I can't seal him away, but I can try to put down this huge 10-foot tall linebacker!"

She stood up and grumbled, "Ungh... That damned beast... I have to beat him, somehow..."

They started to stare down, as Vincent said, "Now then, love. You're about to be _another _footprint to _THE _Aussie Titan!"

Emily said, "That's right, I'm ready now. Now, show me everything you got, you huge colossus!"

Vincent and Emily prepared, as the next round between each other was about to begin. The battle has reached Round 2, but Emily may have a plan.

* * *

**_Speaking of Emily..._**

(Emily Maynard, in news desk): In other news, reports of the health update on one Sterling Malory Archer are finally over, in a sad way. After three and a half years in a coma, caused by the disgraced movie star, Veronica Deane, Mr. Archer has awakened from his long overdue coma. However, sad news to report, Mr. Archer is befuddled and upset that he missed out on three years of lots of things. In other news, Malory Archer, Sterling's mother, is arrested, after her son was discharged from the hospital. Miss Archer – _I'm not calling her Mrs. Archer_ – was caught, years ago, after trying to disband and blacklist AAW-New York, after she was blacklisted by the CIA. Miss Archer was sent to jail, where she served her life sentence, for the rest of her unnatural life. However, the escaped evil cyborg, Barry Dylan, broke through Prison Island, and abducted Miss Archer, somewhere in Los Angeles. Upon Sterling's gunshot accident, Miss Archer agrees to stay with him, until he wakes up, but on one condition, she serves her time in prison, _after _her son is awakened. Even escaped convicts need to cherish for her son, even if she is a greedy old cougar, who wants money and booze. The judge, however, gave Malory Archer a reduced sentence in prison – She is _now _to serve _three _life sentences in Prison, for getting out of jail, illegally, and is granted parole in 2021, for caring for her son. Granted, she did not escape prison, but she resisted arrest.

* * *

Mio arrived at the dorms of Mizaki School, as she was meeting with Enju. Mio said to her, as she opened the door, "Miss Saion-Ji... Can you please help me? I don't know what to do, since Geo may be cheating on me."

Enju slammed the door and huffed, "Not in campus. Meet me this afternoon, at the park."

Mio said, "Oh... Right..."

**XXXXX**

Mio was sitting in a bench, as Enju was in her green coat. She said to her, "I wanted to speak to you about the whole Geo-Hotaru issue that you kept bugging about..."

She sat down, as Mio sobbed, "I don't even know, anymore... Did Geo really had sex with Hotaru?"

"It's just a fanfic. It's all staged. But Kokonohi-san's been through a lot of hell. Cy had her own special event, and even Johnny. But Kokonohi-san, she suffered so much. She had NO Birthday Event, NO special story in our Heart Troops, but _Moe Ninja Girls _made it up to her, for 2020. Season 22.5 features her and her classmates, YTG8. They are Tsukimi-san, Shirasu-san, and Himeno-san."

Mio said, "I see... Hotaru's not really into Geo, is he?"

Enju huffed, "Heck no. You're better than that! I have a boyfriend that loves me, but I disapprove of his hentai actions. Hell, one recent event even had me lose my lightning... but I can't say why. My point is this, if you really care for Geo, and you believe he's being unfaithful to you, tell him how you feel."

Mio nodded, "Thank you, Enju..."

Enju asked, "Can I asked you something? Whatever happened to the old Mio Akiyama? Granted, we both have the same voice actor _(because I'm voiced in the RPG)_, but the old Mio never gave up and followed through in the moment, especially with Tea Time."

Mio said, "Yeah, but... I get very scared, easily..."

Enju barked, "That's my point! You're too timid, and I'm too insecure on my emotions! We're one in the same!" She stated, "You were not like this, when K-On ended. You were upset, after one panty flash. I had that, many times."

"I TRIPPED AND SHOWED MY PANTIES! I LET THAT HAPPEN, AND I WAS SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"It wasn't your fault! Bad things happen! That was simply a force majeure, especially towards your schoolmates on campus. I mean, I do perverted moments to Kazuki, and that's on a daily basis, because you're a wholesome G, and I'm a salty PG-13."

Mio stated, "I know that I was being protective of myself, but I'm trying so hard to tell Geo how I feel about the whole scene with Hotaru. We did something like that before, with Mizuki Takase, when she hired us to do a special show on my birthday. It was all staged, especially from The Gang's keyboardist who's also stingy. But I moved on from it. All she wanted was free tickets to MegaStar's concert, but Sonia took them back."

Enju nodded, "I see... Anyways, I'm sure you'll talk to him, and tell him how you feel."

Mio smiled, "Thank you..."

**XXXXX**

Geo was on the phone with Hotaru, as he got more texts from her. He grumbled, "Hotaru's killing me. How do you block her? She's being too needy."

Suddenly, a black car drove by, and Geo saw it. It was the same car that passed Mike & Chase. The lights shone, as it went closer to Geo. Geo ran off, and cried, "AAAAGH!"

The car chased after Geo, as he cried, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He viewed the car, as no one was seated in the driver's seat. He hollered, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, MIZ-K?"

* * *

(Emily): Now for the weather report, December is always snow, snow, and more snow. Expect flurries the size of snow showers, coming your way. Lately, we had tropical storms in February, snow on Halloween, and heat waves in early spring. All this tampering with the Ozone Layer, it is not.

* * *

Back inside the Hudson Building, Emily (the other Emily) and Vincent fought, exchanging blows and punches. Vincent was smirking, as he was overpowering the young girl. Emily then said, "He's no Sacred Beast, but... He's strong..."

Vincent called, "Prepare yourself, love! I am the Aussie Mammoth, and I'm gonna stomp you!"

She thought, "Mammoth, as in... OH! Right... I figured it out!"

Vincent charges at her, and tackles Emily down. Emily was shattered into gears, dirt, and cloth. Vincent gasped, "What the hell? Did she get a stunt double?"

Emily called, "Body Substitute Jutsu." She appeared behind him, and lunged a kunai into his back. It pierced his back, but not too deep. Vincent tossed her down, removed the kunai from his back, and crushed it with his hand. He said, "Big mistake, brat."

He ran after her, as she thought, "So, this guy's a reject from the football field. All he does is perform running attacks and powerful grapples. I have to avoid getting close to him, at all times."

He dashed forward, and Emily dodged out of the way. Emily used her Fire Jutsu, and singed Vincent. He turned around, and rushed at her, again. She avoided it, and used lightning bolts. But the sparks managed to graze him, lightly. He dashed forward, but Emily hopped over him, and shot out some shuriken onto his body. Vincent nearly gets nicked, but he was badly damaged from the barrage.

"GOD! He's got thick skin!" She cried. "But I managed to take down his strength."

Vincent growled, "You're a tough cookie, aren't ya? Because now, you're about to be in for a RUDE AND PAINFUL SURPRISE!"

He rushed after her, as she cried, "STOP BEING SO PREDICTABLE!"

She dodged out of his charge, and landed a kick to the ribs, and a punch to the face. Emily was winning the battle, but she was having trouble knocking the big man down. She couldn't not hold her own, against a giant man, which stands seven feet tall, but she was able to topple him, using her strategy. She leaped over the tall man, after yet another charge. He grabbed her ankles, and threw her to the floor, like she was a carpet. She groaned, "Ungh... He has... long reach..."

Vincent smirked, "Your acrobatics are over. This time, you're about to be FLATTEN! FLAT! AS A PANCAKE!"

Emily was dragged off, and Vincent prepared for one final attack. She held up her hands, and whispered, emitting a fiery hue in her hands. She has a plan, as she was close to Vincent. He lifted her up and called, "I learned THIS from the telly!"

He lifted Emily in a double arm suplex, about to land a huge Falcon Arrow to the ground. But Emily was ready. She fired flames from her hands, right into his face. He screamed, as he let go. He was badly signed, but he stood up, "You rotten firestarter! HOLD STILL!"

He raced back at her, but Emily has an icy aura, "You're not running from me, or to me! ICE JUTSU ATTACK!"

Vincent was frozen in the legs, as he gasped, "WHAT?"

Emily smirked, "For someone who's that huge and strong, you are so stupid... I trapped your legs in ice, preventing you from fighting me, any longer."

His legs were stuck tight, and then Emily held up a katana, "Now then... I'll deal with your buddy, later, and then reprogram Cy to be in Chase's harem. First, you die!"

She held her katana high.

**BANG!**  
Her katana was shot off her hands, as Cucumber smirked, "I had to take the stairs." He was armed with a gun, pointing at Emily, "Sorry, but you and Chase can't have any. My deal is with your brother, but... I'll deal with you, first."

Cucumber held up his twin katanas, and then proceeded to fight Emily, using his swinging blades. Emily kept avoiding the assault, as Cucumber smirked, "Dodge these, if you can! These babies slice and dice, and you won't see a thing!"

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**  
Emily started to get cuts from her clothes and skin, as he laughed, "Indeed." Cucumber kicked her down, and then he spun around like a top. He spun forward to Emily, as she was badly damaged by the blades. Emily growled, as she held her waist, "Mmmngh... You're psycho!"

Setsuna and Cy freed Vincent from the ice, as Cucumber called, "GET TO SAFETY! I'll take this from here!"

They dashed off, as Cucumber said, "Well, seeing I cannot kill you, and that my beef is with your brother, I figured we should end this. I have no qualms with you."

Emily kneeled up, "Oh, yeah? How will you stop me?"

He reached into his pockets, and then pulled out a huge chrome bomb. He winked, "This baby."

Emily gasped, as she dashed off, but she tripped and fell, chained up in her ankles. She gasped, "And don't worry, I'll join you! think of the **_EXPLOOOOOOOOOOSIONS_**! By the way, after Michael Bay sued Mr. Torgue for the explosions use, we have our new sponsor for explosives – ACME! _Makers of cartoon mayhem since 1938._"

The giant time bomb counted down in ten seconds. Emily broke off the chains, easily, and made a dash for it. Cucumber counted down, "Too late! You won't make it! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**"

Emily escaped to the door, as Cucumber paused. The bomb didn't explode. He looked at the bomb and was confused. "Huh." He examined the bomb, and made a few taps.

**Tap-Tap!**  
**BOOM!**  
The bomb exploded, and Cucumber was sent flying.

**SMASH!**  
Cucumber flew out the window, smashing through the glass, and then froze in place.

**_To be continued – _**_Cue JoJo Theme_

* * *

(Emily Maynard, in news desk): We have just received word that the Hudson Building has suffered a huge explosion from within. No casualties, except for the fact that it happened on the top floor. There's basically nothing up there, since business usually happens in the _7__th _floor.  
Anyways, this concludes the 3rd Chapter of the 10-Year Anniversary fic. Next time, Chapter 4, the finale between Chase and-.

(Emily is handed a sheet of paper)

(Emily): **_THIS JUST IN! _**News concerning Geo Stelar and Mio Akiyama in the Miz-K World, and all of the music world. Miss Hotaru Kokonohi, the instigator of this horrific affair, wishes to confess everything about what happened in _Fate 13: The Legend of the Dark Blade Kuromasu_. No official word yet on when she will explain her actions. We'll have all the details, next chapter.

(Emily, annoyed): Dude, why do I get the feeling that our newscast is simply a _Next Chapter Preview_? I don't get paid to be in a B-side story!


	4. Chapter 4

High above the Hudson Building, the final battle was about to begin. Cucumber, the same man in bald, wearing green, with red splotches on his body, crashed out of the window. Cucumber narrated, as he was in a freeze frame.

_Yeah, That's me. I had to go through that devilish woman, Emily… AHEM! She's my other guy's sister. I already took care of her, but she'll be back. I'm more worried about Big Baby Brother. See what I did there? Anyways, how did this happen, you ask? Yeah, backtrack the chapter, because I'm not going into flashback mode and tell YOU anything. It happened last chapter, but we'll skip that._

Cucumber plummets down, ten stories below, "**YAAAAAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOIE!**"

**CRASH!**  
Cucumber fell into the pavement, as Chase, the boy in brown hair, wearing black and blue, was waiting for him. Chase said, "Hell of a stunt. Too bad Emily has weakened you."

"Alright, Mr. Plain Joe Vanilla!" Cucumber got up and called, "You got one shot… You want to end me? I'm available… for birthday parties and Bar Mitzvahs. I'm Jewish-Canadian, by the way. And DON'T be so racist on the Jew Remarks! This isn't South Park!"

Chase held up a katana, as he said, "The time's come. I will end you, once and for all!"

Cucumber held up TWO katanas with green handles, as he grinned, "Hmm… Two beats one… any day."

They clashed swords, as Cucumber clashed on Chase's sword. Cucumber smiled, "You forget…" he held his gun at his face, "I'm also armed."

**BANG!**  
Chase avoided the blank point shot, using his superspeed. Cucumber growled, "Should've guessed. Mach 1,000. You're NOT Sanic dae Derp-hoge!"

Chase smirked, "No, but I'm better. I'm way better than _your _Toon Force."

He then asked, "And how did you arm a pistol, if your hands are full?"

Cucumber has three arms, as he gasped, "Ohhhh… Shit, he figured it out!"

He removed his extra arm, and continued to clash swords. Chase was getting the advantage, as he knows Cucumber's every move and speed. Chase decapitated Cucumber, and zipped past him. He smiled and said, "Done. I win!"

**POP!**  
Cucumber grew another head, as he winked, "Ka-ching!"

Chase gasped, "EH? I killed you!"

Cucumber said, "Ever heard of Deadpool, Wolvy?"

Chase snarled, as he prepared his katana, "Here's a punchline for you, funny man!"

**SLASH!**  
Cucumber was cut in the chest, as his wounds was slowly regenerating. Chase gasped, "WHAT? How are you healing?"

Cucumber waved, "Sorry, less talking, more bloodshed!"

**POW! SOCK! WHAM!**  
Chase socked at his face and ribs, as he called, "I'm going to rip your fucking heart out, you Animaniac!"

He pierced into his chest, and ripped his heart out. Chase raised the still-beating heart high, in victory! Cucumber kicked his arm off, catching the heart, and replaced it back on. He smirked, "Needed it. Or not. I can grow more."

Chase was astonished, "The last time we met, I severed you into nothingness! You're just a freak!"

"_Mutant_ freak, in the great sovereign country of Canada! Sorry, Chase, you're as easy as _X-Y-Zed!_"

**SOCK!**  
Chase started to punch him, as Cucumber said, "I don't mind the massive fist shots, being pummeled to me, but the more you smash my face in, the more I'll become instant Play-Doh clay!"

Chase snarled, as he kicked him in the ribs, "You disgusting abomination! I'll teach you to hurt my sister, Emily!"

"Ohhhhhh… That, like, blonde bitch is your sis-?"  
WHAM!  
"...ter?" Chase threw him to the trash cans and roared, "And stay down, you son of a bitch!"

Chase walks off, as Cucumber held up a cellphone. He replied, "I think it's time to call in the cavalry."

He dialed a quick number, as a woman appeared to Chase. She aimed her small pistols at him, as Chase asked, "Eh? Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "Wanna stroke my long rods, baby?"

She appeared from the shadows, as she has long black hair and a lewd grin.

Chase cried, "Oh, no! NOT YOU!"

Ayame Kajou cackled, as her guns went bigger, "**_PENIS METAPHOR!_**"

She fired at Chase, but he avoided every shot. Some managed to pierce into his skin, but they slowly started to regenerate. Ayame grinned, as she dashed forward to Chase. Chase slashed off Ayame's head, and her headless corpse fell dead.

**_Miz-K Note: _**_ANOTHER fanfic where Ayame __Kajou__ dies.  
Times Ayame Kajou died in my Fanfics: **5**_

Chase cheered, "YEAH! I killed her! I got rid of the bitchy sailor mouthed hentai!"

**POW!**  
"You forgot about me, Chasey boy!" Cucumber had boxing gloves on, and started to wallop Chase. His body slammed onto the fourth wall, as Cucumber said, in a Russian accent, "I must break you!" He punched right, stretching his arm. It returned, from the left, and socked Chase's face.

**POW! POW!**  
Chase was slammed into the wall, by Cucumber's fists. Cucumber stopped, and saw the cracks on the wall. He said, as he jumped through, "Thanks! Hah!"

Cucumber held up a small white rock and said, "Found it!"

Chase asked, "What the hell is that?"

Cucumber said, "This, thanks for asking, is the lost 8th Infinity Stone, which Marvel (and Disney) disowned! The 7th Infinity stone is simply the Continuity Stone… But THIS… Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! This is even bigger!"

The gem shone, as he called, "With this gem, I can rewrite all bad stories into good stories, or anything that needs fixing. I can make Son Goku smarter than the average 4th Grader, I can end One Piece, with the Marines all dead, and no ally dead, I can even solve romantic plots and cliffhangers, and I can even make _Moe Ninja Girls _better! I can make Enju use lightning, _the right way_, make Myu-Myu _kill _her mom, give Johnny a _proper _story… or better yet… **_remove your miserable Mach 1,000 powers!_**"

Chase cried, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cucumber called, "It's over." And then snapped his fingers.

**FLASH!**  
A huge ray of light shone the entire area, as everything faded to white. And then…

Cucumber and Chase were all alone, in a vast endless area of white. Chase asked, "Ohhhhhh… So _that's _what it does?"

Cucumber cried, "Aw, nut bunnies! We're in the blank paper, as drawings! My birthplace…"

Chase said, "Uh, I hate to say this, but… We can't fight anymore. That zany stunt of yours blew the budget."

Cucumber asked, "EH? No wonder we're ink outlines!"

He dialed his cellphone and said, "Vince! Setsuna! Cy! Bad news! The fanfic has stopped! … … … WHAT? So I used a rejected Infinity Stone, and I turned the world into blank! Ugh… Fine. I'll get the money! You pitch in, right? Hello? Hello?"

He threw the cellphone down, as he said to Chase, "They hung up."

Chase said, "Wait… How do you know Cy?"

Cucumber said, "Casting call. I had to fire some of my old staff, and she came to me. Also, not _your _Setsuna, but Negima's Setsuna. She's a lesbian, and she's my manservant."

Chase said, "Well, I can have Emily forward the money to me, but… I don't even have a phone."

Cucumber nodded, "But we have to finish our epic fight! We need to get the money, and soon!"

Chase smirked, "Can't make the scene, without the green? Luckily for you..." He pulled out a lightbulb and concluded, "I got an idea!"

And so, Chase & Cucumber went to get the money, doing odd jobs, and getting money. However, many times, they failed. They tried selling cookies, but no luck. They tried selling water, but that flopped. They even did a sexy massaging spa and bikini photoshoot, but the police shut them down, because they were being too perverted.

Finally, after a few failed attempts, they went to a bank, and robbed it, and that was in South Park, Colorado. Chase held up the tellers with his blades, as Cucumber grabbed a huge bag of cash. He called, "Honey bunch, we're ready to go!"

They zipped away, using superspeed, and the people of South Park did nothing. Why? No one cares about South Park, anymore.

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Stopped caring about it._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as Cucumber and Chase get money to resume the fight, let's get back to the building. Mike saw Emily coming out, as he called, "Excuse me!"

Emily was in pain, as she moaned, "Don't bother me. I had a run-in with an android, a swordsgirl, and a giant... and ouch... that guy's spear did a number on me."

"You must mean Vincent? Yeah, he's a nice guy. But someone should tell him about his temper." Mike said.

Emily asked, "Hold on! Are you related to that guy my brother is fighting?"

"You mean Cucumber? Yeah, that's him. You're Chase's sister, correct?"

"Yes. Emily."

"So I figured. I suggest that you stay out of the way, when my brother gets in his zone."

Emily prepared to fight, "I have already defeated Cucumber's crew, and he already bested my tricks, using my Copy Jutsu, but... even with such power, I won't lose! I never lost, even against people like you!"

"You want a timeout?" Mike pointed at her and barked at her.

Emily paused and hissed, "Oh, you are such a jerk."

"I'm also a police officer, from Canada. And don't bother asking me why I am NOT a Mountie. I hate red uniforms. And it's all wrong."

Emily smirked, "Well, let me show you some of my abilities that I will defeat you with! Prepare for my... **FURY!**"

Emily dashed at Mike, as Mike was standing straight. Emily went closer and prepared to strike Mike. But he pointed at her and boomed at her, in a glare, "**CUT IT OUT!**"

Emily paused, and then dispersed. She moaned, as she said, "Yes, sir."

She stood in place and sobbed, holding her hands. Mike said, "You wait until your brother gets back, win or lose! And if you try to hit me from behind, you're going to get a spanking!"

Emily moaned, "Yes, sir..." she thought in anger, "That bastard! How did he defeat me, without laying a punch?! It's like he doesn't want to fight, yet he still wins! What's his secret? Shadow Jutsu? An aura that repels any and all attacks? Just who _is _he?"

Emily has defeated Cucumber's team. Sadly, she lost to his brother, easily and without breaking a sweat.

**XXXXX**

The battle resumed, as Cucumber and Chase stared down. Cucumber held up the white gem, but Chase held his. Cucumber asked, "Wha-? HEY! How did you get that?"

Chase smirked, "Oh, _anybody _can buy knock-off Infinity Stones." He threw it down and laughed, "AND THEY NEVER WORK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cucumber was bewildered, as he hung his head in defeat. He thought, "Damn… He had me. Every trick I played, he never seemed to be weakened! What the hell do I have to do, rape him? Uh, no. That would be stupid, because… Uh… Wasn't he a squid, before?"

Chase said, as he cracked his knuckles, "You know… I _was _thinking you'd join me, in my big busty bikini harem, so you can grope boobs and butts. But I forget that you're a virgin. So, I'll let you die, before you even had the chance to have sex with _anyone_! You think my girls will ever date a bald-headed freak like you?"

"Only two of my sex robots - Esdeath and Akame. … … … … …Oh… Ohhhh, you bastard."

Chase zipped at Cucumber's body, and started to punch and kick onto his entire body. Cucumber was badly hurt, as Chase was getting a huge advantage. He said, "Heal your way out of _this_, Jerry!" He decapitated his body, and held his head high. Cucumber scoffed, "Fuck you…"

Chase then threw the head into orbit, using a powerful throw, and then Chase held up two katana swords, and said, "And now, to finish what I have started, long ago! I am Chase! I am invincible!"

He hacked and slashed Cucumber's body into nothing. Chase swung his sword down, and said, "Done. I defeated him. He won't heal himself, if he's made of vapor and dust. That did it."

He walked off, as he put his sword away. He smiled and said, "As soon as I see Emily, once she is done with Cucumber's remaining posse, I'll tell her that the guy's been defeated. I can't wait to see my busty girlfriends again, after I return home."

As he was walking off, heading to town, a comet plummeted from the sky. It fell to Earth, and crashed onto Chase.

**SMASH!**  
It was a comet the size of… Cucumber?

Cucumber cheered, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A RIDE!"

Chase groaned, as he was badly hurt, "Ungh… What… just happened?"

Cucumber nodded, "Around the world in 80 seconds, baby! When you chucked my head, it gave me time to regenerate my entire body from the head. I'm not a Namekian, you know! And you didn't even destroy my head!"

Chase growled, as he was getting up, "You son of a bitch! I oughta smash your head into a steamroller!"

Cucumber winked, "Aw, what about you? Don't you get humor, anymore?"

"You clown!"

"I know you are, but what am I!"

"OHHHHHH!"

They began to brawl, using fists, as Chase and Cucumber were evenly matched. After the chaos that Chase went through, he was losing the battle, but barely.

"Why… won't… you stay… **DOWN?**" Chase socked at him.

Cucumber stumbled down, as he had his sword and gun in hands. Chase used his punches and kicks, while Cucumber used his slices and slashes. He fired his gun at Chase, twice, and he avoids the gunshots. Cucumber slashed forward, but Chase ducked, and kicked his chin. Cucumber landed a knee to his gut, and shot his leg. Chase bent his leg, and shot a bullet out of his wound.

Cucumber gasped, "Whoa… He's like a… not… giving up… sort of guy!"

Chase tackled him down, "ENOUGH OF THESE JOKES!"

They rolled down on the ground, as they were rolling towards the streets of New York. Cucumber threw him into the sewers, and slammed the manhole cover shut. He barked, as he relaxed, "And _that's _for insulting my sex life!"

Chase emerged from the ground, and dashed at him, slamming a huge fist to his pelvis. Cucumber asked, "WHOA! Timeout! Would it kill you to rip off my cock?"

Chase huffed, "What, and have _that _regenerate, too?"

Cucumber nodded, "Good point… I was thinking you'd take it as a gift, for a sex toy."

**POW!**  
"You're so fucking dead!" He then ripped out his heart, brain, lungs, and stomach, and cackled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jerk! You cannot regenerate, without proper organs!"

Chase walked away, but Cucumber was in front of him. He said, "No, but like I said, I can grow more."

**SMASH!**  
Chase smashed his entire head into bloody mulch. His corpse fell, as Chase seethed. Cucumber emerged, as he called, "Like I said, I'm more of Majin Buu. But I'm a mutate, not an android! I'm not Cell!"

**SMASH! SMASH**  
Chase smashed his entire body into goo, as Chase was covered in blood. He moaned, as he was panting, "Liquid never... regenerates..."

Cucumber reappeared, "Uh, yes, it does. Blood is a fluid."

**SNAP!**  
Chase snapped his neck, and Cucumber fell dead, for two seconds. He got up and replaced his head, "Oh, please. You call _that _a death?"

He kicked him in the balls, as Cucumber shrieked, "**YOWIE-WOWIE!**"

Chase snarled, "Why… won't you **JUST DIE ALREADY?**"

Chase lands a huge punch, but Cucumber blocked it. He nodded, "Poor pitiful Chasey… You should know by now. It's Miz-K's fanfic… but, for this special occasion… _IT'S _**_MINE!_**"

**POW! POW! POW!**  
Cucumber slammed his fists into Chase's worn-out body, and then Chase stumbled to the ground. Cucumber smirked, as he said, "Show's over, Chasey boy."

He held his gun at Chase, and nodded, "Right there, square in the head. See you in hell, Chase!"

He fired the gun. But...

**SMASH!**  
Cucumber was run over by a wayward car, the _same _car from earlier. His body stumbled down into the street, and was bloodied and mutilated. Chase gasped, "Uh… … …" He got up and whispered, "You're a freak! You're nothing like Deadpool! But…"

Cucumber croaked, "Damn… Why do all the plot points make is so obvious?"

He sighed and let out a death rattle. Cucumber lost the battle. Chase sighed, as he said, "Thank goodness…" He paused, and then kicked him in the ribs. He flipped the bird and said, "Fuck you, too, freak!"

Chase walked off, badly hurt, and Cucumber was moaning in complete pain. He sighed, "Jesus H. Christ… Is he like Lucky God?"

Minutes later, Cucumber got up and dusted himself off. He sighed and said, "Eh, screw that guy. You can't win them all, you know."

He raced off, heading to meet the others. Chase, however, decided to depart from the city, satisfied by his victory over Cucumber, once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dorobune Shrine, Hotaru was telling Enju in private, about what happened in _Fate 13_. She then said, "Well... The script, like, said, I'd have sex with Geo, but the camera actually cut away from our sex. You see, I'm still young, and I'd never do anything that lewd, since I'm pure. And also it's because I'd never have sexual relations with a married man. OMG! I'm not into that sort of way! Like, you know me, Ennie! I'm still the same fun-loving shrine maiden that gets a lot of fun done, but I'm not a fighter like you."

Enju huffed, "Well, you really made a mess of sorts to Akiyama-san. She couldn't even get over what happened, and she has no idea."

Hotaru smiled, "Oh, please, she'll get over it. She _is _the calm member of Tea Time, right?"

Enju explained, "Actually... She's the timid one. The calm one is Kotobuki-san, the cute girl is Hirasawa-san, and the rowdy one is Tainaka-san. And I don't know what Nakano-san is."

Hotaru asked, "Wait... What _is _Mio Akiyama, again?"

Enju said, "She's scared of ghosts, and other things scary, like Machiyuki-san."

Hotaru gasped, "Uh-oh."

**XXXXX**

Geo returned, as Mio was waiting for him. Mio smiled, "GEO! BABY!"

They hugged, as Geo said, "Mio, thank god! I have had a run-in with trouble, but it made me think... It doesn't matter what happened between me and Hotaru. It never happened. Mio, I love you..."

Mio smiled, "Geo, Enju and I talked, and well... Well, I hate to tell you this, but... We have such weird friends here. But Enju taught me a lot, including what I had been through. I think I should stop feeling nervous and timid, and just be a bit more courageous, if anything scary comes. Enju said that she knows a girl that loves horror films."

"Oh, that's swell. Listen, when we get home, and we want to get away from this nightmare, what do you say we have a vacation together?"

Mio looked away and said, "Well, no... But... Geo." She gulped, as she calmed down, and grew some confidence. She then said, "Geo, there's something I wanted to say to you, for a while now."

**POW!**  
She kicked him in the balls, and Geo fell to the ground. Mio tells Geo, "Act or no act... I want a divorce!" Mio walked off, as she marched off in a huff. Geo cried, in pain, "Mio? M-MIO! Wait... ungh... Divorce? What do you mean _divorce_?!"

Geo chases after Mio, as he was pleading to her about what happened in the Fate 13 fic.

* * *

In a black area, Cucumber was holding up a white gem and mailed it off. He then broke into song.

_Look at this guy_  
_He isn't me._  
_Although Discord_  
_thinks he might be._

_Perhaps I've gone too far_  
_far from my... reality..._

_I'll do this right!_  
_I'm not a joke!_  
_What even IS a pickled vegetable?_

The music stops, and then said, "Yeah, that's enough. I don't want to be sued by Mouse Ears, if I sing more of it." He walked away and said, "Anyways, Chase deserves better. I mean, the better man won... and well, not to put a damper on this fanfic's quality, I say... it's for the best. Better for me, than to lose, once in a while."

He walked to the city and said, "But even so, those two, being different OCs from a different world... and that Chase debuted in The Fiend Fate... they are very strong. But here's the thing. Miz-K pitted an _OC Deadpool Parody _to an _OC God_. If he's the Kazuki Araya crossed with a Male Blue Inkling, and has this bizarre power, he could be the god of all fanfics! But who cares? What's done is done. He won, and that's all that matters."

The police car arrives, as Mike called, "Good job there, brother. Glad you took it really well. Now, wanna go for some Impossible Whoppers at Burger King?"

Cucumber smiled, "Sure thing! But quad the pickles, brother!" He hopped in and said, "TO THE BURGER KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

They drove away, as Mike asked, "By the way, I defeated Chase's sister. Chase returned to me, and I let her go, after a long talk. Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Cucumber said, "Meh, don't worry about it. Cy says that she'll try to be unhackable, and Setsuna has to train harder. Plus, I sent them a small gift for them, as my way of saying "Thank you for coming"."

He said to the 4th wall, "And next time, when we have our 300th Fanfic, it's open door! I'm welcoming EVERYONE from the Miz-K Productions World! EVERYONE is invited... (_except for __Hetalia_). See Miz-K's profile for who's blacklisted, to see who's not invited."

Mike asked, "Also, what was that, just now, when you were singing?"

Cucumber smirked, "Oh, you'll see."

**XXXXX**

Chase was relaxing, as he was badly hurt, wearing bandages. Emily arrived, as she held up a note, "Hey, Chase, it's a letter from that Cucumber guy."

Chase asked, "Huh? What does he want, this time? If it's a rematch, then I gladly accept, but can it wait?"

He read the note, as Emily held up a white stone, from inside the letter.

"_Dear Chase,_  
_Well, you won. But make no bones about it. Not everyone can be Deadpool, Superman, or an invincible god. Anyways, I want to say to you... "Thanks!" Thank you for rediscovering who I really am. Well, only me. The past decade of many fanfics, lemons, and fantasy relationship really changed me. I did find my true self, and I hope you find your true self, too. Enclosing, I left you a small gift. It's a stone with magic, and gives you a very unstoppable and immortal bikini girl, for you to have fun and play with. If you wake her up, the stone will disappear, and you get to play with her, forever. I hope you love it._  
_Sayonara, Chasey boy._  
_Cucumber."_

Chase sighed, as he smiled, "He really knows how to make me smile. Maybe Cucumber's not a bad guy, after all."

Emily looked at the stone, "This stone? I see... So, this is your bikini doll?"

"Yeah! Wake her up! I wanna grope her big boobies!"

Emily called out, "Here are the magic words: _Cock and balls!_"

Chase giggled, "Sweet! She'll love me co-." He then gasped, as the stone vanished, "**OH, NO!**"

**POOF!**  
A woman in a gold bikini, long black hair, and a grin on her face appeared.  
"OHHHHH, YES!"

Chase and Emily summoned Ayame Kajou!

Ayame laughed heroically, "I'm BACK, you huge dick and cunt duo! OHHHH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!"

Chase and Emily screamed, and they ran away.  
(Chase): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?"  
(Emily): "I HATE YOU, CUCUMBER!"

Ayame laughed some more, as Cucumber pulled down the curtain, showing his smile on his face.

(Cucumber): _I love being me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Cucumber lost the battle with Chase, but he damn sure won the war. Cucumber outsmarted Chase, by using Chase's worst nightmare, and also Miz-K's – _Ayame Kajou_.

(Cucumber, narrating): _Okay, that's our fanfic, and we want to congratulate ourselves for accomplishing over 250 fanfics in one whole decade. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the next project, coming soon. OH! One last thing, there's ONE more Chapter to cover, and that's our special EXTRA Chapter, loads with random leftover bits and pieces, over the last ten years._  
_TOODLES!_

* * *

**_Stay tuned to our EXTRA Chapter, as we close out Miz-K's 10-Year Anniversary Fanfic._**


	5. EXTRA Chapter

Cucumber was sitting in his chair, as he was munching on a pickle. He turned to the 4th wall, "OH! Fancy running into you guys, again."

He stretched out and said, "Welcome once again to our _EXTRA Chapter_, where – and this gets a little too crazy – the fic shows off random skits leftover from the entire story. However, this fanfic is different. To celebrate our 10 years in Miz-K Productions, we are going to dive _straight _into the vault, and pull out some memorable skits that were lost in time. In other words, we have some moments from the story that were erased from existence and into the cutting room floor. And over the past ten years, we had some great ideas, though... they ended up being too much for our standards."

Cucumber went to the vault, "So, settle back, relax, and watch some of the lost gems in Miz-K's World, including some lost leftover clips that didn't make the stories."

He opened the vault, and then looked inside. He gasped, "Huh? Where did it go?"

The vault was empty, as he asked, "What happened to the clips we saved?"

A man in a headset whispered, "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Holowitz, but Miz-K had to clean out the safe, and removed the archive footage from there. Also, there's very little archive footage in there."

Cucumber asked, "How much?"

"We only had one tape. Miz-K _never _is know to keep a lot of alternate endings and lost clips and fanfics."

Cucumber roared, "NO ONE TELLS ME THIS? MIZ-K, YOU DUMBASS! GET ME THE JUICY STUFF!"

He sighed, "Oh, screw it. You know what, I'll make my OWN archive footage!"

The man said, "Uh, sir, that won't be necessary. He has already got one of his tapes sent to you, because he wants to share this to the fans."

He was given a tape and said, "Hmm? Yeah... now we're talking!" He read the label, "_Miz-K Takase's Lost Fanfic_... Yep, _lost _is right. Hmmm... This one is from _Full Sail University. _Another WWE fic! Oh... _The Last Lecture of __Meiko__ Makino. _I see... I remember now. This was the fanfic that was considered _too _blasphemous, because of _my _gods, **_The Great Baked Ones! _**And this was long before most of the NXT roster moved to the main roster. A lost fanfic! And you people are about to witness this thing of beauty. It was supposed to be a _Tale of the Bizarre_, but it was too short."

He then called, "Monkeys, play the tape!"

They prepared, "Well, folks, you know how it is, when you want to present some lost archive footage. This is a lost fanfic. A WWE/NXT Fanfic, starring our busty black-haired fembot girl, Meiko Makino. Enjoy."

* * *

**_The Last Lecture of _****_Meiko_****_ Makino_**  
**_(Originally created in August of 2018)_**

* * *

In a huge classroom in Orlando, Florida, near the performance center, a few men and women were sitting down in their desks, as the bells were ringing. A man in a gray suit, with long black hair and pale skin, was approaching the podium.

"Greetings, to every single one of you NXT hopefuls," she introduced herself, "My name is Miss Meiko Makino, and I will be your substitute teacher for today's history lesson. No doubt that there are plenty of you, so I decided that we should begin with behavior cards to hand out, just to see which one of you will be headed to the main roster…"

**_NOTE: _**_The NXT Stars include (as of 2018) Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly, Bobby Fish, Roderick Strong, __Kairi__ Sane, Shayna Baszler, Johnny Gargano, Candice LaRae, Bianca Belair, Dakota Kai, Toni Storm, Velveteen Dream, Kassius Ohno, Montez Ford, Angelo Dawkins, Tyler Bate, Pete Dunne, Oney Lorcan, Danny Burch, Trent Seven, Ricochet, EC3, & Aleister Black_

The NXT stars, sitting in their desks, were laughing, as Meiko said, "But enough of about that. We shall begin the handing out of the cards. But first, we shall begin an important lesson on a dark and very serious matter. No doubt that you people have learned about the dark arts and history of pro wrestling, but… I'm here today to discuss more about some of your previous lessons. Today we are going to talk about sweets galore that are so barbaric, yet amusing. We will, this afternoon, discuss what is the most outlandish of all the ancient cults… dating back to centuries ago, in the wasteland that was Kansas City. I am talking about… the Great Old Ones of Cake, or as they are called "**_The Great Baked Ones_**"."

Everyone was applauding, as she continued, "Hold your questions, until after the lecture. Now, you know, as bizarre it may be seemed, in this fully-heated classroom, on this December day, no advanced comparison of advanced religion, can be complete without a brief examination of them. Not that it's for giggles, but this is weird looking…"

She turned to the blackboard, and said, "Now, from what I have, you observe, is the entire blackboard of names of the _Great Baked Ones_, and hopefully you will not become like them, down in NXT, as the way of the _Nameless Ones_. These are the names of the so-called bakery gods, and how they came in order is anyone's guess."

She pointed at the first name and said, "The first name we have… is _Nire__ Licorice_! Nire Licorice is the Crawling Chaos. It was reputedly the first deity, before the days of the Hostess Days, in old Egypt.

Next, we have-."

A man in black hair and a beard called, "Excuse me, Miss Makino?"

Meiko asked, "Yes, Mr. Gargano?"

Johnny Gargano said, "I'm not one to brag, but is it true that saying the names aloud of each god of these bakery gods is a punishable blasphemy? I done a lot of outside research on this."

"Really? Was it punishable by whom, you say?" She replied, "Have I not mention every name, I were to be visited by some Adult-themed tentacle monster, who comes to my home, granting me cupcakes. I sincerely hope not! My house just got new carpeting!"

Gargano sat down, as Meiko continued, "Okay, where was I? Oh, yes.

Next, we have _Caramel __Talim_, an ancient one, whose terrible sticky powers have been feared by all the world, since _Lokar _arose from the sea (Not to be confused with the _Norse God Loki_), and the children of pie crust teaches the elder lord to mend. Reads rather like a press agents' handout, doesn't it?"

**RUMBLE!**  
Clouds started to grow black, as Meiko continued, "Of course, this includes, _Chocosta__, the __unspillable_."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Cole?"

Adam Cole asked, "Do you not mean _Chocostar_? That other name is a bit out of range."

"Why yes, Mr. Cole," she said, "In fact, I was hoping that they would've fixed the pronunciation of this name. Thank you very much. Now, as I was saying, before Adam Cole, with commendable gratitude to interrupt me… we have _Great Choc-star, the __unspillable_, whom I'd like to point out that he's a half-brother to Sugaru, who's next on our list. _Lord of the Cavities, __Sugaru_. Every time I pronounce that name, I meant to say _Bless you_."

**RUMBLE!**  
Meiko looked at the window and said, "Hmm… uh, Sugaru actually predates Nire Licorice, and it has been said to have been worshipped by many children in the first world. Then there's dear old _Apple Crumb_."

**BOOM! RUMBLE!**  
She continued, "Uh, yes… Lord of all things. Then, we have _Chuga__ Butternut_, uh, wife to Talim. Oh, sorry, Mr. Gargano, I said that name again. I should have a placemat for _two _unexpected guests. And finally, last but not least, _Bog Nougat_, the lurker at the oven-top threshold."

Thunder boomed, as she said, "We must have a winter storm coming on. So, uh, I trust you all wear your umbrellas… I guess that disposes of the gods. They should make this a satirical act from Lithuania… or, as how Greg Hamilton announces them... Ladies and gentlemen, making their way to the ring, _Chuga__ Butternut and her Performing __Sugarus_."

**BOOM!**  
More thunder occurred, as the blinds dropped. Kairi Sane pulled the blinds up. A woman raised her hand and asked, "Excuse me…"

Meiko asked, "Yes, Miss, uh, Storm?"

Toni Storm asked, "Uh, was there a book about these creatures from the olden days?"

Meiko nodded, "Why, of course, there was a grimoire, a testament of it. And as luck would have it…"

She held up a huge brown book with an eyeball on the front cover. She introduced it, "Students of NXT, allow me to introduce you to this testament. And for such fortuitous circumstances, I have a copy of it."

**BOOM! RUMBLE!**

She continued, as she rubbed her forehead, "Sparing no expense, I have me, direct from the Twinkie Farms in Nadek, the famed and fabled of all cabalistic treatises – _The __Choconomicon__ by __Avdol __Hazenpeper_! Translated by the Arabic into Greek by _Veallardo__ Pilates, A.D. 950_, from to Latin by Oat S. Bergious, A.D. 1288, dark chocolate leather edition, Belgium circa A.D. 1400! What we have here, people, is a paperback edition. But I'm certain that we have such certainties that even _this _is a scarce item; even this can be found in rare libraries or bookstores, such as this… though, unlike other volumes of demonology and necromancy, it was suppressed, all through the centuries. In fact, you could say that this is sort of _cabal cookbook_."

The clouds went darker, as she explained, "I have read all of it, this gibberish, which is read in many languages that I can understand, is as quite harmless as the Farmer's Almanac. I, I, I have selected a few representative passages to read aloud to you, just to prove how humorous this book is."

A man in short black hair and a beard and mustache called, "Ma'am, isn't it written that reading it out loud-?"

Meiko interrupted, "Yes, Mr. Fish, it's written very clean. But you mentioned that reading it out loud may cause… _issues_. Well, I was aware of that, and it has this small addendum and warning."

She read out, "_All who behold this book will befall to ghastly consequences._ Which I do say for you, Mr. Fish, and your Undisputed Era, I don't suppose it was your band of merry men that tainted the cafeteria, during lunch hour, since I am suddenly befalling in indigestion, at the moment."

She panted, as she calmed down, "Well, apparently, we should stay here, but… But apparently, I am half-tempted to suspend class and we should all go train and practice drills…"

They started to leave, but she halted them, "NO! I said I was _half-tempted_, in this unseasonable weather. I merely said that. Steady yourselves."

She cleared her throat and spoke out the book's passage, while the thunderstorms continued, throughout Full Sail:  
"_Never is to be thought that man was known to be the last creatures on Earth, nor the greater par substances walk alone! The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be! They walk calm and primal of no dimension; they walk unseen, among mortal eyes, usually craved in each sweet tooth and stomach. They walk foul in lonely places, where their words are spoken, and the rites howl through their seasons, which are in the blood, and differ to the seasonings of man. The winds shiver with their voices! The Earth mutters with their consciousness! They bend the spoons! They raise the dough! They crush the seeds! Yet no forest, ocean, or city beholds the hands that smites! AS THE FOUNDER, THEY SHALL BE KNOWN TO THE RACE OF MAN! Their hands are at the esophagus of men, forever! From the beginning of known time, to the end of time known! __Man__ rules where once THEY ruled! Soon, they shall rule again, through baked, broiled, or charred times, where man rules now! _**_They shall return, and on this returning, shall Great _****_Sugaru_****_ be free from Cavities, beneath the sea of white, and him who is NOT to be named, shall come from his city, which is Grandma's House, near the Lake of Superior, and _****_Chuga_**_** Butternut shall come forth! AND MULTIPLY IN HER HIDEOUSNESS! AND NIRE LICORICE SHALL CARRY THE WORLD TO THE GREAT OLD ONES WITH THEIR MINIONS, AND BOG NOUGAT, ALL IN ONE AND ONE IN ALL, SHALL BE CONFECTIONERY AND RAISE UPON HIS HANDS TO DESTROY WHO OPPOSES HIM! THEN FROM THE BLACK FOREST CAVERNS OF THE LAND OF DESSERT, WHERE ALL IS CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION, SHALL COME THE NOXIOUS AND EDIBLE APPLE CRUMB! AND TOGETHER, THEY WILL TAKE POSSESSION OF ALL THINGS THAT LIVE UPON THE EARTH, AND SEIZE THE RUSH OF CRAVES!**_"

The storms went wild, as Meiko was struck down by a huge lightning bolt, and transformed into a small marshmallow figure. The NXT Stars gasped in shock, as the storms subsided. Everyone was in complete shock, as a few had their jaws dropped, while a few found it extremely cool.

Meiko, the marshmallow figure, responded on the podium, "And now, if there are no further questions…"

* * *

The fanfic ends, as Cucumber was in complete awe. He then said, "Hmph... No wonder Miz-K axed that fanfic... Some of the story ideas are obviously made by Satan, himself."

He nodded and said, "And now, for something completely different."

* * *

We now cut back to the news room, as Emily was finishing up the report.

(Emily Maynard): We have received word that the Hudson Building is still standing, after an explosion that happened, the other night. NO fatalities, and NO collateral damages. Unfortunately, building repairs and maintenance will be underway, as they are about to gather the funds needed to rebuild and remodel the Hudson Building.  
In other news, Mio Akiyama has called it quits on her marriage with Geo Stelar, after controversy around Hotaru Kokonohi, and their sex scene in Fate 13. Hotaru explained that it was all staged, and that it looked real, but the cameras had to cut away from it, to make it look like their shagging with each other. Mostly, because fanfiction dot-net is taboo against explicit porn scenes.

(June, o.s.): HAH! You owe me $20, Nanao! You too, Em!

(Nanao, o.s.): Goddamn it! I was in on the bet, too, you know!

(Emily, grumbling): Never bet against someone who knows, beforehand.

* * *

The Regulars were cleaning the stage, as the show was over. Sayuri was on her knees, looking for her glasses, as Narue pouted, "This sucks. How come every time Miz-K throws a wild fanfic party, we end up cleaning the leftovers?"

Rachel said, "Well, it's better than our respective anime and game careers. Maybe I should opt out of my contract and contact Ran Moore to take my place. She has been very lonely, all with your evil android twin being a reformed Queen of Koopas."

Narue grumbled, "Don't remind me."

Hanajima was sitting, reading a book, doing nothing. Aya called, "Master Hanajima, please help us work."

Hanajima replied, "No."

Aya nodded, "I understand."

Chachamaru asked, "Is Hanajima lazy, Aya?"

Aya shook her head, "She doesn't want to do heavy jobs... unless it's a toilet."

May was cleaning, as she said, adjusting her bandana, "You know, when we decide to do a Miyazawa & May Reboot, I think I should go _NEW __Haruka _on my attire. You know, pretty bow, white attire with red, maybe give it an upgrade to my Hoenn attire. OH! I should call Nintendo about a new wardrobe for me, and maybe I'll return in _Pocket Monsters_!"

She dashed off, about to make a call, as Mio returned, upset and hurt. Enju asked, "Eh? Akiyama-san, what's wrong?"

Mio said, "I... I did as you said. I wanted to be brave and not shy... and..."

Enju asked, "Then why are you crying?"

Mio sobbed, "I... Geo & I are getting a divorce!"

The others gasped, except for Sayuri, who's still crawling to find her glasses. Tohru cried, "NO WAY! You're getting a divorce?!"

Tohka cried, "WHAAAAAT?"

Mio wept, as she cried on Enju's bosom, "No man can marry me now, after what Geo did! WAAAAAAH!"

Enju petted her, as she glared, "Kokonohi-san is SO DEAD!"

The others agreed, as Tohka asked, "Uhhh... where'd Kajou go?"

* * *

Heather Dunn, dressed in black, was walking down the halls of the studios, as she boasted onwards.

"Miz-K celebrates 10 years, and what did I get in return? OH! The Gang did the Super Bowl Halftime Show, and we sung out, but the guys at NFL won't let us sing _Sweet Victory_! That's fine. SpongeBob sucks now, since they broke their solemn vow of NO Spin-offs. I left The Gang, under my best terms. The Gang is with me, but I left after the Super Bowl, because I want to move on. And The Gang gave me a proper _Thank You_. BUT NOT THE IDIOTS IN THE MIZ-K STUDIOS!"

Two men tried to reason with her, as she protested, "What? Tenma got a Thank You, and she retired! Never OCs or any mascots! 2019's going to the shitter, thanks to past fanfics and drama! Oh, and tell the Monkeys at the FTC to COPPA Feel, and leave YouTube alone! They did nothing wrong! The fact that you started to turn the entire social media world into the rapture!"

She was told that they may fix this, but Heather refuted, "Oh, they will fix it? Hope so, but if it doesn't, know this, my daughter Beth is 10 years old, the same age as this studio! Decade long fun of RE-views and RE-plies! What happened to the fallen brothers of the RE-gionaires? HUH? All silent? You're looking at me, outside my canon! _Heather Dunn, host of Tales of the Bizarre_, from here on, until they decide to get rid of me! Not even a thank you! No, not that it matters."

She was heading to the office of Miz-K, as she boomed, "Look at this, a whole 'nother round! All you guys in the back of the line, wait your turn! You guys get a shot, not saying when! What? You trolls out there! Telling me "_kill yourself_"? Up Yours! Rohan Kishibe, you want to be in Miz-K Productions? Get a new voice! NONE OF YOU guys deserve it, if you're voiced by Vic Mignogna, or anyone from _Gureen __Lagaan_! Idiots!"

She stepped in, as she saw a buffet table. "Okay, since I'm all alone, I guess I can celebrate myself. Fitting for a new member of Miz-K Productions, being I'm a former character. Miz-K's got a cheap buffet... fanfics don't run themselves... Look at this... fresh cut deli turkey. The guy's fish and fowl, but I stay away from anything milky. How many pounds? Five? No, two. He's too hungry as it is, like the Big Guy. What else he got? Look at this, leafy stuff! He's got Romaine and Fresh Lettuce. He's staying within his veggie-take. Kudos. You know who taught him to stay fit and healthy? ME! I'm the Fitness Girl here, since I have had two children. I mean, look at this... 16-inch chicken pizza, with extra cheese! All for him to share, at least. He never stops, does he? What else-? OOH!"

She saw bottles of champagne and smiled, "_Bubble Water_! Champagne and pizza should please any lady! Or, as I like to call it... **_Little Bit of the Bubbly~! _**Eat your heart out, Chris Jericho! I'm taking his bubbly! He doesn't drink. Want some bubbly?"

Heather takes the champagne bottles and takes it for herself. She decides to celebrate by herself, as she wants a thank you from Miz-K Studios, since she has not gotten any.

* * *

Cucumber's friends returned, after a very long day, exhausted and tired. Setsuna moaned, "Ungh... I'm going home. Blasted boy and girl, with their godlike powers..."

Cy smiled, "On the pluzzide, Cucumber won!"

Setsuna said, "Yes, he did. I don't know how he did it, but... I'm glad things worked out in the end."

Vincent moaned, "Should we stay away from that devil girl of a sister of his?"

They agreed, "Yes."

He nodded, "Fair enough. MAN! I got a lot of heavy lifting to do."

They went off, resting up, ending a long day, and a very long fanfic special.

* * *

(Emily): Now for local news, around the area... It appears that Flash now has a lifespan of one year remaining, likewise the second decade of the 21st century, as it ends on Dec. 31st, 2019. The third decade will hopefully make up _everything _that we had endured, completely, including many dramatic and horrible moments that we cannot mention, including the ones we have had, this year alone. Thank goodness that President Trump will be annexed from office, and we can finally go back to being quiet and happy, rather than being used by a money-grubbing cheapskate. Now we move on to breaking news that was handed to us, just now. Official word is that leading member of the Ninja Seeking Club, Enju Saion-Ji, has formally announced that Hotaru Kokonohi, the woman responsible for the soon-to-be divorce of Geo Stelar and Mio Akiyama, will make a public apology to the bands, MegaStar and Tea Time. Not only for instigated that she had sex with Geo Stelar, but also starting a huge rumor that caused heartbreak. We await the live apology from Hotaru, shortly.

(Emily was handed a sheet of paper, and gasps)

(Emily): Uhhh... Bad news... It appears that Hotaru was run over by a car, and is badly hurt.

(June, o.s.): THIS AGAIN? Who's driving that car?

* * *

Hotaru was at the shrine, as Enju scolded, "You're going to apologize to Geo & Mio, and that's final! I don't care what you said! You caused enough trouble, already!"

She sparked up and barked, "And if you don't..."

Hotaru pleaded, "Like, alright already! I am so sorry!"

"Apologize to them, not me! And if you don't, we're not friends, anymore!"

"OMG! Alright, alright! I said I'll, like, apologize!"

"Good."

Enju leaves, as Hotaru was upset. She went out and grumbled, "What do they have against me? I didn't do anything to Geo!"

She sobbed, as she was upset, "How can, like, things get any worse?"

**VROOM!**  
**CRASH!**  
Hotaru gets run over by the same car, from before, and she was down on the street. Enju cried, "KOKONOHI-SAN!"

She ran to her, as she was badly hurt. Enju cried, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

June was right. Just who was driving that car?

Inside the hit-and-run car, a small man in a trench coat was sitting, as he was holding the wheel. He has a box of panties and bras in the back seat, and was humming to himself.

"_Doobie doobie-doo… dee-doobie doobie-doo…_" It was Emmitt! Again… Emmitt was the one who ran people over with his car. And for what? It was that time of year again – _bra and panty raids_.

He smiled, as he said, "Derp." And then continued his drive, though he was unable to see where he was going, because he cannot see the window. he was holding the steering wheel, hitting the accelerator, and driving non-stop.

* * *

On the stage, Miz-K was sitting in his chair, reading the list of fanfics he has done. He said to the audience, "You know, ten years ago, I had a huge vision… create fanfics. It all started with my _very first _fanfic "_Mimi's Disappearance". _However, that ended in a cliffhanger, but it got resolved. And when Baby, my first cat, died, I created "_A Sister's Heart in Spirit"_. At the time, I was introduced with plenty of series, such as _Maidens for Hire _and _Miranda's Adventure_. But as time went on, I created pure gems that I ever loved, including _The__ MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May, __Makie's__ Revenge, My Day with __Kyon__, _that fanfic with Officer Jenny & Nurse Joy, _Tales of the Bizarre_, _Tenma Bunny, _and others. I think I did some other gems, including the Fate series, inspired by my friend, Icebat. PHEW! 250 fanfics are hard to remember, as time goes by."

He leaned and said, "Well, there were some ideas I had for Tales of the Bizarre, but some were scrapped, thanks to controversy. I denounced Hetalia, after the Scott Freeman incident, and I denounced Full Metal Alchemist, after what Vic did… and I want NO PART of Gureen Lagoon... whatever that is. And those ideas were thrown out, can't say which. Anyways, for over the past decade, I'd like to thank all the anime and shows I watched over the years, and all the video games I played, to make this all possible. _Azumanga__ Daioh, K-On, School Rumble, Moe Ninja Girls, Nintendo, Comic Party, Best Student Council, Negima, Shimoneta, JoJo, Super GALS, Full Metal Panic, Detective Conan, WWE, Archer, Dragon Ball Z, Date A Live, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Fruits Basket, _and others. Every last one of these fandoms was the reason I continued on for those ten years, and I hope to do it again for _another _ten years... … … or until the internet decides to crumble down, at least."

He nodded, as he concluded, "Anyways, we may have to clear some loose ends for the newer fanfics, and some ideas that will be resolved, but I promise that we'll do completely better. With that said, Joe, play us out."

The scene fades out, as Joe narrated, "_Thank you for Reading! And thank you for enjoying ten years of Miz-K Takase and Miz-K Productions_. _Stay tuned for Miz-K's next project, coming in 2020, as Miz-K __Takase__ will be taking a much-needed holiday break."_

Miz-K said, "Trust me, I needed breaks." He stood up and said, "Well, nothing left to say but... _What can __YOU__ say?_"

A man backstage roared, "HEY! THERE'S THAT STUBBLE BASTARD!"

Miz-K groaned, "Oh, not again. Sorry, gotta go. See you next year!" He dashed off, as the two men in black chase after him.

Joe the Narrator asked, "Hold on... We never asked about Miz-K… Who were those guys?"

The scene fades to black, as the question Joe made was better left untold. Miz-K cannot say, though.

* * *

(Emily): One last news report to make, we have belief that, while she was busy hunting down Cucumber and his friends, up in the Hudson Building, Chase's sister, Emily, lost all her underwear. That's right, even for a Miz-K fanfic, the bra and panties thief had struck again. He's usually for bras, every 100 fanfics, but every 50 fanfics in-between, he takes panties, too. Glad he didn't get to _my _knickers.  
Anyways, that's it for the news, and from all of us in _Miz-K Productions_, wherever you may be, thanks for reading all our fanfics for the past ten years.  
With that, we will say, _goodbye and good luck. _See you in our next fanfic... and possibly again in fanfic #300. Goodnight.

* * *

**_Thank you for Reading!_**  
**_NO! I thank everyone who enjoyed my work, and I hope to do it again, for the next few years! And stay tuned for my next new fanfic project, coming soon!_**


End file.
